La nouvelle vie de Lily Evans
by Lounils
Summary: Alors que Severus Snape est le premier arrivé à la demeure des Potter après la chute de son Lord, celui-ci prend une décision vraiment radicale pour ne pas voir mourir l' amour de sa vie. Dix ans plus tard, Lily Evans reçoit sa lettre de Poudlard et une visite de McGonagall. Comment sera accueillie cette revenante d'entre les morts ? Par les professeurs ? Par ses pairs ? Femslash.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, le contexte et une grande partie de sont à J.K. Rowling. Le prologue partie 1 et 2 sont des traductions, emprunté à leur auteur original, CreatorZorah, avec son autorisation. Seul condition : faire de son ébauche de fiction une romance lesbienne entre Harry/Lily et Hermione. Vous êtes prévenus !

 **Quelques précisions** : la nature de l'intrigue fait que le personnage principal est à la fois Lily Evans et un FemHarry. Avec des éléments de la mémoire de Voldemort, attendez-vous aussi à un DarkHarry.

 **Pour la publication :** J'ai d'autres projets sur le feu et j'ai commencé mon année universitaire donc je posterais très doucement. Les reviews bonnes comme mauvaises ne feront pas plus vite arriver la suite, même si les bonnes reviews donnent envie d'écrire.

Actuellement, l'histoire est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 4. Le chapitre 1 arrivera quand j'aurais fini d'écrire le chapitre 5 et ainsi de suite.

 _Je donne beaucoup de ma personne pour écrire des fics mais cette idée n'est pas la mienne (j'en ai une autre sur le feu depuis longtemps que je ne publierais qu'une fois arrivée au mot 'fin'). Donc je suis 'pour' les histoires participatives. Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je l'écris mais avec autorisation et tout les avis/envies/commentaires sont les bienvenues._

* * *

Voilà, sur ce, j'en profite pour remercier l' _ **Ankou**_ , qui me fait l'honneur infini d'être ma béta. Et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture. À bientôt.

* * *

 **Prologue Partie 1 : Des mesures désespérés.**

Severus Snape avançait à travers les ruines de ce qui avait été la maison des Potter. Et malgré ce qu'il voyait, il espérait que Lily serait au moins encore en vie, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait épargné sa vie. Il ne pouvait accepter le fait qu'elle soit morte, ou pire, qu'il puisse être la cause de sa mort. S'il n'avait rien dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres à propos de la prophétie, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Si seulement il avait su plus tôt que le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait où les Potter se cachaient...

Il ignora le petit garçon qui pleurait. Pour dire toute la vérité, il n'avait même pas remarqué l'enfant, car la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore voir, c'était le corps de la femme qui gisait à ses pieds. Lily était morte. Le seul être humain qui n'est jamais compté à ses yeux, sa mère exceptée, était mort. La femme qu'il avait toujours aimé était morte. Le monde entier était mort avec elle.

Quand Severus prit le corps de Lily dans ses bras, son monde s'effondra, mais ce fut également le moment où une idée germa en lui. _Il devait la ranimer. Il devait la ramener à la vie._ _À quoi bon ses connaissances s'il n'était même pas capable de ramener la femme qu'il aimait à la vie ? À quoi bon être un génie s'il ne pouvait pas faire cela ? À quoi bon la magie si elle n'était bonne qu'à prendre sa vie à elle ? Il devait trouver un moyen._

Il prit alors une grande bouffée d'air et réalisa alors qu' _il y avait_ un moyen. Il savait que son âme avait quitté ce monde, mais sa mémoire, elle, demeurait intacte. Il n'avait devant lui que onze petite heures avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle ne serait pas la même Lily, mais malgré tout... Il regarda l'enfant, puis Lily. Ce serait une chose horrible, la pire qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, il serait envoyé tout droit à Azkaban. Hélas, il était incapable de penser à autre chose que le faire.

Severus stupéfixa le bébé et transplana en prenant l'enfant et le corps de Lily avec lui. Il avait besoin d'une potion très spéciale, qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps à préparer. Un temps que le corps de Lily n'avait pas. Cependant, il n'avait pas besoin de son corps. Des cheveux, de la chair, ses souvenirs. Severus coupa plusieurs mèches de ses magnifiques cheveux, et pointa sa baguette sur la main de Lily. Il hésita. C'était horrible pour lui de seulement envisager de mutiler son corps à elle, dans tout les cas, mais il devait le faire. Mais pas avec une baguette, cependant. La magie pourrait interférer avec la potion. Il prit un couteau et lui trancha la main. Chacun des ingrédients serait précieusement conservé.

La mémoire. Il était impossible de lire dans l'esprit d'un cadavre. Chaque personne a un esprit unique, une manière bien spécifique de se rapporter à celles-ci. Sans la conscience du propriétaire pour guider l'intrusion, cela prendra des années à un légilimens de donner du sens à tout cela. Severus n'avait pas besoin de cela. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'enfant et dit alors _**''Obliviate Maxima''**_ , supprimant ainsi la totalité de l'esprit du bébé, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide. Bien sûr, il faudrait un certain temps pour que l'enfant grandisse et intègre la totalité de sa mémoire. Vraisemblablement, cela prendrait des années, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de se presser.

Il était impossible de transférer la mémoire sélectivement, faute de pouvoir y lire. C'était tout ou rien. Severus ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne de sa relation avec Potter ou d'avoir eu un enfant. Toujours était-il qu'elle récupérerait sa mémoire à rebours. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, était d'attendre et d'effacer de nouveau toute la mémoire de l'enfant dès qu'il constaterait la présence de souvenir de sa quatrième année à Poudlard. De cette manière, elle ne garderait aucun souvenir passé ce moment, quand il avait commis cette effroyable erreur qui avait ruiné leur amitié. Il était impossible qu'il répète deux fois la même erreur. Il ne ruinerait pas sa seconde chance avec Lily.

Finalement, le transfert de mémoire fut complet et il regarda le corps de Lily avec regret. Il devait le détruire. Il ne pouvait laisser aucun indice de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Severus l'embrassa et pris une grande respiration. Plus il attendrait, plus ce serait difficile. Il métamorphosa son corps en bûche, la jeta dans le feu et la regarda se consumer jusqu'à l'état de cendre.

Et pendant que le monde sorcier célébrait la soudaine chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus était préoccupé avec le brassage de sa potion. Cela lui prit un mois entier pour préparer cette potion qui ferait de l'enfant un clone de Lily, corps et âme. Si ça n'avait pas été son enfant, ça n'aurait pas marché. S'il avait été beaucoup plus âgé que seulement dix-sept mois, ça n'aurait pas marché non plus. L'enfant était le parfait sujet pour arriver à ses fins. Il savait cependant que ça ne serait pas un clone parfait de la Lily originale. Elle pourrait être plus grande, plus petite. Son visage pourrait ne pas être le même non plus. De même que ses parents seraient différents, la nourriture, l'environnement. Et encore malgré tout...elle serait sa Lily.

Severus ne sut jamais que la potion affecta également le morceau d'âme que Voldemort avait laissé derrière lui, attaché à la cicatrice sur le front de la jeune fille. C'était un horcruxe créé non-intentionnellement et ainsi, il était instable et n'avait pas eu les années de temps nécessaire pour prendre solidement racine dans le crâne de l'enfant. Les changements causés par la potion qui contenait le sang de Lily avait détruit le morceau d'âme de Voldemort mais certains fragments de sa mémoire avaient réussi à se mêler à la potion dans le processus. Fort heureusement, elle ne reçut pas le pire de la mémoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui aurait empoisonné son esprit pour de bon. Seulement certains morceaux de ses connaissances et aptitudes, dont elle ne prendrait conscience qu'après de nombreuses années.

Il fallut à Severus Snape six autres mois pour créer de toute pièce une nouvelle identité pour la petite fille. Il la mit en stase de sorte qu'il puisse décaler son anniversaire au mois d'août. Il lui trouva des parents moldus mort récemment dans la réclusion la plus complète, de sorte qu'ils n'avaient aucune famille. Il lui inventa un certificat de naissance, et il s'assura qu'on ne pourrait jamais mettre en doute qu'elle était bien Lily Green, allant jusqu'à détruire les corps des époux Green. Il avait l'assurance que, même par des moyens magiques, on ne pourrait jamais l'identifier comme l'enfant des Potter.

Elle fut placée dans une maison pour enfant, mais fut aussi très rapidement adopté quelque mois plus tard par un jeune couple marié : Kathleen et Richard Evans. Évidemment, Severus n'était pas étranger, ayant plus que fortement influencé leur choix en amont. C'était un nom assez commun pour trouver des parents du même nom qui soient assez bien pour elle. Ils avaient une petite fille de trois ans plus âgée nommée Amber et après quelque mois d'observation, Severus était convaincu que c'était là la meilleure famille qu'il puisse trouver pour elle. Plusieurs années plus tard, durant une de ses visites sous une fausse apparence acquise grâce au Polynectar, il effaça ses souvenirs comme il l'avait prévu, la laissant avec rien d'autres que ses souvenirs d'avant la quatrième année de Lily à Poudlard. Il implanta le faux souvenir d'une chute de cheval dans l'esprit de tout les autres membres de la famille pour expliquer l'amnésie. Et sur ce, une fois son plan pleinement accompli, il décida qu'il était temps de cesser de lui rendre visite.

 **Prologue Partie 2 : Une seconde chance ?**

C'était un jour pluvieux, pas l'un de ceux que Lily appréciait d'ordinaire, mais c'était le jour qu'elle attendait depuis fort longtemps. Depuis qu'elle était tombée de cheval le jour de son cinquième anniversaire, Lily se souvenait de plus en plus de sa vie antérieure. Au moins était-elle convaincu qu'il s'agissait bien de souvenirs et non un pur produit de son imagination galopante, car elle avait des preuves de leur réalité. Elle avait utilisé avec succès ses connaissances à l'école à plus d'une occasion. Elle avait perdu tout souvenir d'avant son cinquième anniversaire. Sans doute était-ce pour le mieux car d'après ses parents, elle souffrait de terrible cauchemars avant cela. Lily ne leur avait jamais parlé des souvenirs de sa vie antérieure, car elle ne souhaitait pas leur causer d'inquiétudes inutiles.

Leicester était assez loin de Londres pour qu'elle ne considère pas l'idée de se rendre seule au Chemin de Traverse, mais elle avait vu le Chaudron Baveur quand elle avait été à Londres avec ses parents. Ses parents n'avait pas de magie en eux, ils ne pouvaient voir le pub et elle n'avait pas souhaité leur paraître folle. Elle savait cependant que la magie existait. Elle n'avait pas de baguette et il était difficile de faire quoi que ce soit sans en avoir une, mais le plus tôt elle pratiquait, le plus aisément elle pourrait s'en servir. Elle était particulièrement fière d'elle même pour sa maitrise de la lévitation. Elle pouvait voler ! Certainement pas aussi vite que les balais qui peuplaient sa mémoire, mais elle ne pouvait se souvenir d'un sorcier ou sorcière qui ait jamais eu sa compétence en lévitation sans baguette. Sans surprise non plus, elle doutait que quiconque n'ait jamais pratiqué la lévitation sans baguette depuis l'âge de cinq ans. À coté de ça, elle se rappelait avoir fait la même chose dans sa vie intérieure, bien qu'avec moins de succès.

Parfois, elle se demandait ce qui lui était arrivée dans sa vie antérieure. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir dépassant sa quatrième année d'étude. Lily était certaine qu'elle était morte à un moment où à un autre durant les grandes vacances, cette année là. Cela lui faisait peur, et les questions sur son passé lui empoisonnaient la vie. Comment était-elle morte ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu droit à une seconde chance ? Qu'avait-elle oublié après sa chute ? Est-ce que ses cauchemars avaient quelque chose à voir avec les circonstances de sa mort ? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un. Au lieu de quoi, elle devait attendre sagement sa lettre de Poudlard.

Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre depuis trois heures déjà, ignorant les regards curieux de sa mère et de sa sœur, dont les sourcils se fronçaient, probablement d'inquiétude. Lily avait montré à Amber certaines de ses habilités, mais sa sœur n'était pas au courant pour Poudlard. Amber lui demandait souvent de lui faire un tour de magie et Lily avait toujours été d'accord pour lui en montrer un peu. Amber n'était tellement pas comme Tuney, qui l'avait toujours enviée pour ses habilités. Son père et sa mère par contre, ne savait rien à propos de sa magie. Elle n'était pas sûre de la manière dont ils réagiraient à cela.

Au moment où Lily aperçut un hibou lâcher une lettre qui tomba droit dans la boite aux lettres, Lily accourut à la porte.

 **« Lily, attend ! »** cria Amber en courant après elle **« C'est quoi cette soudaine urgence ? »**

 **« Tu as vu le hibou ? »** demanda Lily tout en s'emparant de l'enveloppe **« Il a lâché cette lettre droit dans notre boite aux lettres »**

 **« Impossible ! »** s'exclama sa sœur **« Fais moi voir. »**

 _Miss L. Evans_

 _17 Heron Drive_

 _Small Glen_

 _Leicestershire_

 **« C'est pour moi »** lui dit Lily en lui montrant l'enveloppe

 **« De qui peut t-elle bien provenir ? »**

 **« J'en ai aucune idée... »**

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour briser le cachet et ouvrir l'enveloppe. Finalement, elle allait être capable de tout dire à ses parents à propos de la magie. Finalement, quelqu'un viendrait pour les convaincre que la magie était réelle. Finalement, elle serait en mesure de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Finalement, elle allait pouvoir s'acheter une baguette... Y avait-il une chance pour qu'elle récupère son ancienne baguette ? Ce serait tellement bien...

 _ **Collège Poudlard, École de sorcellerie**_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Ordre de Merlin première classe, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

 _Chère mademoiselle Evans,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été acceptée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je vous prie de trouver ci-joint la liste des fournitures et livres nécessaires._

 _L'année commencera le 1er septembre. Nous attendons votre hibou au plus tard le 31 juillet._

 _Cordialement._

 _Minerva McGonagall._

 _Directrice-adjointe._

C'était exactement la même lettre. Rien n'avait changé. Directeur Dumbledore, Professeur McGonagall. Dumbledore avait toujours tout ces titres ! Lily n'en pouvait plus d'attendre d'être à Poudlard de nouveau, d'être répartie de nouveau. Finirait-elle également à Gryffondor de nouveau ?

 **« Il y a plein de gens comme toi et en plus, ils ont une école ! »**

 **« Il semblerait bien en effet »**

 **« Je me demande ce qu'ils y enseignent. Tu vas le dire à maman ? »**

 **« Bien sûr »** répondit Lily **« Comment pourrais-je y aller, autrement ? »**

 **« Qu'en est-il du secret désormais ? »** demanda Amber

 **« Bien, c'est le moment parfait de faire mon coming-out et de leur dire... »**

Lily savait que quelqu'un viendrait bientôt leur rendre visite. La première fois, c'était le professeur McGonagall qui était venue et seulement une heure après que Lily ait lu la lettre. Cependant, elle ressentait qu'il était plus juste de sa part de le leur dire plutôt qu'ils ne l'apprennent d'un parfait inconnu. Sa mère était assise sur une chaise, en train de lire des magazines.

 **« Maman, j'ai quelque chose à te dire »** annonça t-elle alors que sa sœur et elle déboulaient dans la pièce.

 **« Que s'est-il passé ? »** demanda Kathleen d'une voix très inquiète.

Lily se retint de pouffer de rire. La meilleure manière de rendre ses parents inquiets était de leur dire que vous vouliez leur parler de quelque chose.

 **« Je suis une sorcière »** dit-elle.

Kathleen soupira **« Lily... »**

 **« Maman, je suis sérieuse »** l'interrompit Lily **« Je peux faire de la magie. Regarde ! »**

Et l'instant d'après, elle se projeta au dessus du sol et flotta doucement jusqu'à sa mère. Celle-ci était si choquée qu'elle fixa simplement sa fille dans l'incrédulité la plus totale.

 **« Tu vois ? »** dit-elle alors que ses pieds touchaient de nouveau le sol.

 **« Oh, mon dieu. C'était quoi ç...Comment ? »** demanda finalement sa mère.

 **« C'est de la magie »** répondit-elle **« Je peux faire beaucoup plus »**

Lily ouvrit sa main d'autres et y conjura du feu. C'était sans danger et à peine un poil plus difficile que flotter dans les air, mais c'était un bon exemple de magie sans baguette pour une démonstration.

 **« Je n'ai pas de vision, si ? »** demanda-t-elle à Amber d'une voix tremblante.

 **« Non, maman, elle peut réellement faire des trucs incroyables. »** répondit sa sœur avec un sourire embarrassé **« Je suis au courant depuis quelques années déjà »**

 **« Des années ? »**

 **« Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt »** lui dit Lily en réponse **« Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes à cause de moi »**

 **« Comment...est-ce possible ? »** demanda Kathleen, en la dévisageant **« La magie n'existe pas »**

 **« Désolée maman, mais si »** répondit Lily **« Autrement, je ne serais pas capable de voler par la seule force de ma volonté. Je ne serais pas capable de faire apparaître du feu. Je ne serais pas capable de faire éclore une fleur »**

 **« Ce n'est pas une farce particulièrement élaborée, n'est ce pas ? »**

 **« Non »** répondit Lily en secouant la tête.

 **« Mais la tête que tu as fait n'avait pas de prix, maman »** ajouta Amber.

 **« Donc...de la magie »** dit Kathleen, tentant de reprendre contenance **« Tu nous as laissé dans l'ignorance toutes ces années. Qu'est-il arrivé ? »**

 **« J'ai reçu une lettre »** expliqua Lily en tendant la lettre à sa mère.

 **« Une école pour sorcière et sorcier ? Ça doit être une farce »**

 **« Je sais que ça peut paraître ridicule, mais réfléchis. Si je peux faire de la magie, d'autres personnes le peuvent également. J'ai gardé mes habilités secrètes pour une raison. Chasse au sorcière et tout ça... »**

 **« En fait, ça a du sens »** approuva Kathleen en étudiant la lettre une fois encore **« Qu'est-ce qu'ils entendent par hibou ? »**

 **« Probablement, ils l'entendent au pied de la lettre »** répondit Lily. **« J'ai vu un hibou volé avec cette lettre. Puis la jeter droit dans la boite aux lettres... »**

Elle s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Leur mère alla ouvrir et Lily s'assit sur le canapé à coté d'Amber. Probablement, c'était quelqu'un de Poudlard. Elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de leur parler de ses souvenirs. Elle décida que non car elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment ils allaient réagir. Elle savait que la plus part des magies liées à la résurrection étaient sombres. Avant de parler à qui que ce soit, elle devait savoir ce qui lui était arrivée. Soudain, plusieurs sombres rituels lui vinrent à l'esprit pour confirmer sa pensée. Quand avait-elle lu quelque chose à ce sujet ?

 _Minerva McGonagall avait l'air plus âgée._ Ce fut la première pensée de Lily quand elle la vit franchir le seuil de la pièce. Elle ne put presque pas se retenir de l'appeler ''Professeur McGonagall'', ce qui l'aurait instantanément trahi. Cependant, Lily n'était pas la seule à avoir des difficultés à rester calme. La vieille sorcière s'était pétrifiée sur place lorsqu'elle avait vu Lily, qui avait presque exactement la même apparence que dans sa vie passée.

 **« Lily... »** laissa échapper le professeur McGonagall.

 **« J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous rendre la politesse »** répondit Lily avec un sourire.

 **« Tu es dans une bonne passe »** lui chuchota Amber **« D'abord maman, maintenant la dame déguisée pour Halloween »**

 **« Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous »** proposa Kathleen en offrant une chaise au professeur **« Voudriez vous du thé ? »**

 **« Je vous remercie mais non »** répondit le professeur en s'asseyant **« Je vous dois des excuses, Miss Evans. Vous m'avez rappelé une de mes anciennes étudiantes. Je suis Minerva McGonagall, sous-directrice de Poudlard. Vous devez sans doute avoir reçu une lettre de ma part. »**

 **« C'est exact »** répondit Kathleen **« Mais je dois admettre que je n'en aurais pas cru un mot si ma fille ne m'avait pas montrée de quoi elle était capable »**

 **« Elle a fait ça ? »** demanda McGonagall, surprise en se tournant vers Lily **« C'est extrêmement rare que des enfants exercent un contrôle sur leur magie. Voudriez-vous bien me montrer de quoi vous êtes capable ? »**

 **« Mais bien sûr »** dit-elle en sautant du canapé.

Elle n'entra pas en contact avec le sol. Au lieu de ça, elle flotta en mettant un pied devant l'autre. Elle hésita à conjurer du feu durant un moment, puis décida que ça ne pouvait pas faire de tort.

 **« Ma sœur l'a découvert à peu près quand j'avais sept ans. Je l'ai dit à ma mère dès que j'ai reçu votre lettre. Je n'ai rien dit à personne d'autre à propos de la magie »** expliqua Lily **« Chasse aux sorcières et tout ça... »**

 **« Une décision très sage »** répondit le professeur avec un signe de tête approbatif **« Il est prudent de mentionner qu'il est interdit de révéler quoique ce soit de la magie au sein de la société non-magique. Les parents et la famille sont exempt de cette règle »**

 **« Il y a une loi ? »** demanda Kathleen

 **« La Convention Internationale du Secret Sorcier, établit au dix-septième siècle »**

 **« En conséquence, il y a un gouvernement sorcier, n'est pas ? »**

 **« Oui, la Grande-Bretagne sorcière est gouvernée par le Ministre de la Magie britannique. Les communautés sorcières étrangères ont leur propre gouvernement »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si Lily avait révélé à qui que ce soit d'autre l'existence de la magie ? »**

 **« Elle n'était pas au courant du statut du Secret, raison pour laquelle elle n'aurait pas eu à faire face aux conséquences. Le Ministères a des sorciers spécialement entrainés, qui ont la tâche de maintenir le secret en l'état. Ils modifient la mémoire, enlèvent toute connaissance de la magie si nécessaire »**

Leur mère était scandalisée **« Mais c'est... »**

 **« Nécessaire »** trancha McGonagall **« pour maintenir nos deux mondes en sécurité. Malheureusement. »**

 **« Chasse aux sorcières »** répéta Lily **« Nous sommes néanmoins les descendants des survivants. La lettre disait que je devais envoyer un hibou. J'ai réalisé que c'était le moyen sorcier de communiquer. Cependant, nous n'avons pas de hibou »**

 **« Je vais vous accompagner au Chemin de Traverse, une galerie marchande sorcière. Vous pourrez en acheter un là-bas, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Faites-moi juste part de votre décision »** expliqua la sorcière, ravie de changer de sujet.

 **« Elle a le droit de refuser ? »** demanda Kathleen

 **« Les sorciers et sorcières non entrainés... »**

 **« Quelle est la différence ? »** demanda Amber.

 **« Et bien...un sorcier est un homme* »** répondit McGonagall avec un sourire **« Comme je le disais, les sorciers et sorcières non entrainés peuvent être dangereux pour leur entourage. Des émotions fortes peuvent entrainer des accidents magiques possiblement mortels. Votre fille a un contrôle exceptionnel sur sa magie mais le Ministère ne fait pas d'exceptions. Elle doit aller dans une école de magie »**

 **« Alors, quel choix avons nous, en fait ? »** demanda leur mère.

 **« Il y a plusieurs écoles de sorciers à travers le monde qu'elle pourrait choisir. Poudlard est cependant la seule située en Grande-Bretagne et Poudlard, l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem et l'académie de Sydney pour sorcier et sorcière sont les trois seuls à enseigner en anglais »**

 **« Les Etats-Unis n'ont pas d'école pour les sorciers ? »** demanda Amber, incrédule.

 **« Vous posez de drôle de question, jeune demoiselle »** répondit le professeur **« Ils ont des écoles séparées pour les sorciers. »**

Bien que Lily connaissait déjà les réponses à la plus part de ces questions, elle ne pouvait reprocher à sa mère de vouloir en apprendre plus sur le monde dont elle allait faire partie. Le temps que McGonagall réponde à toutes les questions de leur mère et d'Amber, il était déjà midi passé. Puis, leur père rentra à la maison et McGonagall fut forcée de reprendre au début et répondre une deuxième fois à ses questions. Et finalement, ils convinrent d'une date pour qu'elle se rende au Chemin de Traverse. Lily ne pouvait pas attendre de mettre la main sur des livres d'histoires. Elle pressentait qu'elle y trouverait une explication de ce qui lui était arrivée.

 **Prologue Partie 3 : Les intrigues de Dumbledore.**

Lorsque Minerva rentra dans son bureau à plus de dix heures du soir, Albus resta un moment perplexe devant sa mine des mauvais jours.

 **« Vous allez l'air de quelqu'un qui a croisé le chemin d'un Détraqueur... »** plaisanta t-il.

 **« Oh, Merlin, pire que ça, si vous saviez »** répondit-elle en rentrant dans son jeu, tout en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil avant de se masser les tempes. L'heure était grave ; Minerva McGonagall qui faisait fi des convenances, même en public restreint, était un spectacle des plus rares.

 **« Alors, cette visite ? »** tenta t-il.

 **« Si ce n'est pas l'enfant qui aura ma peau, ce sera sa famille. »** ajouta t-elle, continuant dans la même veine dramatique.

 **-Quand est-il de l'enfant ?**

 **-Six pouces ! J'ai vu cette enfant marcher six pouces au dessus du sol, Albus. Oh : Et elle peut conjurer du feu dans la paume de sa main.**

 **-Je vois. Et hormis ça ?**

 **-Hormis ça, c'est une enfant réservée mais parfaitement adorable. Et aussi, même si on s'y attendait à moitié : elle ressemble trait pour trait à la Lily Evans que nous connaissions. À un détail près : elle a les cheveux châtain, avec des reflets roux mais aucune tâche de rousseur... même si elle a le teint pâle caractéristique des roux.**

 **-Et sa famille ?**

 **-Ils sont d'une curiosité...pire que l'inquisition espagnole.**

 **-À ce point ?**

 **-Je crois que sa mère en est déjà à planifier le futur métier de sa fille après les Aspics.**

 **-Au moins, on ne peut pas reprocher à sa mère de ne pas se sentir concernée. Et son père ? Des frères et sœur ?**

 **-Son père est...hm...protecteur. Du genre qui n'hésiterait pas à sortir le fusil et tirer dans le tas si sa fille est menacée. Sinon, elle a une grande sœur, aussi curieuse que sa mère... mais plutôt intéressée par les spécimens masculins de la société sorcière, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que celle-ci saute sur la première occasion d'aller flirter du coté sorcier de la barrière.**

 **-Une très bonne famille en somme.**

 **« Oh, oui. La meilleure. »** répondit Minerva, non sans ironie.

 **« Bon. Et sinon, avez-vous quelque idées au sujet de l'enfant ? »** demanda Albus en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

 **-Et bien...je pense que nous avons désormais quelques pistes de ce qui a pu se produire en 1981 le soir d'Halloween. Et nous avons hérité d'une jeune sorcière extrêmement puissante qui se trouve être le sosie quasi parfait de Lily Evans à onze ans. Jusqu'à son nom. Et nous savons tout deux que ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.**

 **-Certes, non. J'ai bien une demi-douzaine d'hypothèse en tête...mais toutes autant qu'elles sont ne peuvent qu'être l'oeuvre d'une intelligence maléfique.**

 **-Vous pensez que l'on pourrait vouloir du mal à cette enfant ?**

 **-Après s'être donné autant de mal ? Probablement pas. Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que cette enfant n'a rien à craindre, bien au contraire. Et encore moins au vu des événements récents.**

 **-Qu'il y a t-il Albus ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?**

 **-Oh, une chose terrible Minerva. J'ai des raisons de penser que Voldemort en personne est de retour parmi nous.**

 **-Comment ?**

 **-Je l'ignore. Mais il en veut à la pierre. Il a déjà tenter de la dérober cinq fois. Même Gringotts n'est plus assez sûr désormais.**

 **-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que l'enfant...**

 **-... est trop âgée pour avoir été conçue après la mort de Lily Evans. Et juste un mois trop jeune pour être l'enfant des Potter. Cherchez une marque particulière chez la petite : si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire, vous aurez la preuve que c'est bien cet enfant, Minerva.**

 **« Ce que vous sous-entendez est abominable, Albus. »** s'indigna Minerva.

 **-Plus abominable que faire une copie conforme de Lily Evans pour tuer l'original ensuite ?**

 **« Non...vous avez raison »** concéda t-elle.

 **« Le temps presse Minerva. Et je crois que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des réponses est d'aller les chercher à la source. »** prescrivit Dumbledore du ton dogme et calculateur qui marquait son autorité depuis bientôt cinquante ans.

 **« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Albus ? »** demanda Minerva, méfiante.

 **-Rien que je vous obligerais à faire si cela va contre vos principes. Mais si je puis vous suggérer de...**

Et Albus commença à avancer son premier pion sur l'échiquier contre son adversaire, Lord Voldemort. Et tout autre mage noir qui ait pu concevoir le dessein auquel faisait désormais partie la toute jeune Lily Evans, deuxième du nom. Et sur ce coup là, il devait jouer très finement.

Surtout maintenant que Gringotts, l'endroit le plus sûr après Poudlard, n'était plus aussi intouchable qu'il l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Juste au dessus, il n'y avait que lui. Et il imaginait déjà très bien Tom Jedusor en train de prévoir son assassinat dans les moindres détails...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Au chemin de Traverse**

 ***** Minerva McGonagall *****

 _-Si elle devient réellement aussi forte que vous le supposez, comment espérez-vous que nous arriverons à la contenir ?_

 _-C'est très simple Minerva : nous n'allons même pas essayer._

 _-Mais...et si elle devenait encore plus maléfique que Vous-Savez-Qui ?_

 _-Alors nous entrerions dans une ère de ténèbres comme sous le règne de Merlin._

 _-Le règne de Merlin comme LE Merlin ?_

 _-Lui-même. Les sorciers qui ont le plus marqué notre histoire ne l'ont pas fait en comptant des fleurs, Minerva._

 _-Alors vous envisagez que cette fille tourne mal et n'avez l'intention de ne rien faire ?_

 _-Le meilleur de notre enseignement, une seconde famille et peut-être l'amour, c'est tout ce que notre monde a à lui offrir pour peser dans la balance. Et cela devra suffire, Minerva. Cela devra suffire._

La très longue discussion que Minerva McGonagall avait eu avec Dumbledore au sujet de l'enfant résonnait encore en elle lorsqu'elle se trouvait devant le perron des Evans, plusieurs jours plus tard.

 _Rappelle-toi que cette enfant est innocente. Rappelle-toi qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal. Rappelle-toi que te montrer négative, à cause de ce qu'elle pourrait devenir au lieu de voir ce qu'elle est, pouvait faire toute la différence entre le bien et le mal. Tu dois montrer l'exemple, te montrer bienveillante. Et ne surtout pas avoir peur d'elle. Ce n'est qu'une enfant._

Elle se rappelait ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore à propos d'un enfant difficile mais encore innocent, Tom Jedusor, qui deviendrait le monstre que l'on appelait aujourd'hui Voldemort. Cette enfant – _Lily Evans, elle devait finir par se faire à ce nom, quoiqu'il signifie pour elle_ – avait le pouvoir de devenir la future plus grande sorcière de l'histoire ; pour le plus grand bien ou le plus grand mal.

Et il y avait cette prophétie qui faisait froid dans le dos. _Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._ Sérieusement ? Une lutte à mort entre un mage noir psychopathe et une adolescente à peine formée ? Quel genre d'herbe la vieille folle dans sa tour avait-elle bien pu fumer pour oser annoncer une prophétie pareille ? Voldemort était en train de revenir. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Trois ou quatre ans tout au plus avant que la guerre n'éclate à nouveau. Et que pourrait faire une élève de quatrième année contre ÇA ?

Mais elle devait se faire à cette idée car Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant, reposait tout ses espoirs sur cette prophétie. C'était dire à quel point la situation était désespérée et le tableau noir. Voldemort était virtuellement immortel et loin de pouvoir y remédier, on ne savait même pas encore par quel moyen il s'y était pris pour tromper la mort.

Quoique ça puisse être, ça devait être une magie particulièrement sombre. Une magie telle que Voldemort s'en vantait auprès de ses partisans en se décrivant lui-même comme ayant ''repoussé les limites même de la magie noire''. Et cette enfant était censée à elle-seule faire pencher la balance... pour prendre sa place comme Reine des Ténèbres ou l'écraser en digne championne de la Lumière.

Bon, Dumbledore aimait bien dramatiser et brosser un tableau bien manichéen de son petit monde. Mais il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. La libératrice d'un jour pouvait devenir la sombre reine du lendemain. Et héros pouvait facilement prendre des idées de grandeur et devenir un tyran. On savait que c'était un risque à courir mais on ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'étouffer dans son sommeil car on avait besoin d'elle.

Et Minerva, en tant que première référante du monde magique pour Lily ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer autre chose que de la bienveillance. Elle devait oublier la peur, oublier l'appréhension, oublier demain pour ne voir qu'aujourd'hui. Et ce pour acte d'abandon revenait à aimer cette enfant, ce qu'elle ne se serait jamais permise. C'était une élève. Elle n'avait pas le droit de montrer de l'affection. En fait, elle devait agir avec elle comme n'importe quel autre élève.

Voire se montrer un peu plus dur et exigeante car c'était la seule manière qu'elle avait pour montrer de l'affection envers un élève. _Bene amat, bene castigat._ Se montrer dure pour la pousser à se dépasser encore et encore. Et parfois, juste parfois, laisser transparaitre un petit sourire fier et approbateur devant un acte particulièrement méritant. Et résolument, elle le pouvait. Elle était une McGonagall après tout.

Elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte et attendit. Et ce fut la petite Lily Evans en personne qui vint lui ouvrir avec en retrait dans le couloir, sa grande sœur qui observait d'un œil discret non moins alerte. Elle assumait son rôle de grande sœur alors que les époux Evans vaquaient sans doute à leurs occupations pour laisser un peu d'intimité à leur fille cadette.

Après tout, Minerva et l'enfant avaient bien peu parlé durant leur première rencontre. Alors sans doute la laissaient-elle se rattraper en privé, quand ils n'étaient pas là, mais sous la garde attentive de la grande sœur qui veillait au grain.

 **« Prête à partir, Miss Evans ? »** demanda la sous-directrice d'un ton neutre, se fondant définitivement dans son rôle comme on prend plaisir à remettre un uniforme familier avec la force qui vient de l'habitude.

 **« Presque. Vous n'avez pas spécifié combien d'argent il faudrait pour acheter mes fournitures, professeur »** répondit l'enfant d'un ton incertain.

 **« Parce que vous n'en aurez pas besoin. L'argent moldu n'a pas cours chez les sorciers. Et les frais de change vous couteraient bien trop cher si vous deviez les payez vous-même. C'est pourquoi les nés-moldus sont systématiquement bénéficiaires d'une bourse d'étude. Il sera bon à l'avenir de changer un peu d'argent pour vos dépenses personnels, de l'argent de poche en devise sorcière, en somme. Mais cela ne devrait pas être nécessaire avant votre troisième année, je pense. »**

 **« Bien »** répondit-elle et Minerva la vit rendre un petit porte-monnaie à sa sœur sans ajouter un mot. Ses deux là avaient une réelle complicité qui faisait plaisir à voir. Un échange non verbal passa entre les deux sœurs, d'un regard ou d'une pression de main. Quelque chose de subtil qui échappa à la vieille sorcière, puis l'enfant se tourna de nouveau vers elle. **« Je suis prête »**

 **« C'est parfait. »** conclu le professeur McGonagall. **« Je vais avoir deux questions à te poser et la première concerne notre moyen de transport »**

 **« Oui ? »** demanda la petite fille en retour et Minerva se sentit presque mal de ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Satané Dumbledore manipulateur.

 **-Il existe différents moyens de transport magique incomparablement plus rapide que ceux utilisés par les moldus. Malheureusement, en ces circonstances, un seul d'entre eux est à notre disposition et c'est loin d'être le plus agréable. Donc ma question est : souhaites-tu tenter l'expérience ou prenons-nous les transports moldus, quitte à y prendre beaucoup plus de temps.**

 **-En quoi cela consiste ?**

 **-Nous disparaissons de la maison et la seconde suivante, nous sommes au chemin de traverse. On appelle ça transplaner.**

 **-Ça a l'air plutôt simple. En quoi est-ce désagréable ?**

 **-Voyager instantanément d'un point à un autre de l'espace n'est pas anodin. Accompagner d'un professeur, cela est sans risque. Mais les premières fois, cela peut donner la nausée, le vertige, ou rendre malade, comparablement au mal des transports.**

 **-Mais c'est un mal nécessaire les premières fois avant de prendre l'habitude, c'est ça ?**

 **« Exactement. »** répondit Minerva.

 **« Alors je vous suis. »** répondit l'enfant en déposant sa petite main dans la sienne comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel du monde.

 **« Accroche-toi plutôt fermement à ma taille. »** corrigea la sous-directrice parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle de professeur.

 **« Comme on s'accroche à un flotteur quand on apprend à nager ? »** demanda t-elle.

 **« Oui. C'est une excellente comparaison. »** répondit Minerva alors que la petite Lily très sérieuse, s'exécuta et s'agrippa à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement inexact. Minerva n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour transplaner. Et la seconde d'après, il était au chemin de traverse et la petite Lily était désormais à genoux, en train de se retenir de rendre tripes et boyaux.

 **« Si tu as besoin de vomir, tu peux le faire. Mieux vaut dehors que dedans. C'est assez courant la première fois. Mais tu es relativement solide pour ton âge.**

 _Elle n'osa pas lui dire qu'en réalité, elle n'aurait jamais osé le faire pour une fille de son âge si Dumbledore ne le lui avait pas demandé comme une faveur personnelle. Un test pour éprouver la petite et se faire une idée précise de ce dont elle était capable. Comme la seconde demande qu'elle allait lui faire dès que la petite irait mieux._

 **« Viens. Je t'emmène au Chaudron Baveur. Un jus de citrouille te fera le plus grand bien. »** ajouta t-elle quand la petite Lily s'était remise sur pied, prouvant ainsi qu'elle était beaucoup moins fragile que le laissait supposé son jeune âge.

 **« Bien le bonjour Minerva »** salua le barman en entrant **« oh...la petite a le mal du portoloin ? »**

 **« Le mal du transplanage, plutôt »** répondit McGonagall avec honnêteté, mais d'un ton sec qui signifiait clairement _''pas de question, s'il te plait''_ **« Tom, pourrais-tu servir un jus de citrouille à la petite ? À ajouter à mon ardoise, s'il te plait »**

 **« Et un jus de citrouille qui marche. »** déclara t-il en préparant la commande avant de demander, en déposant le verre sur le comptoir **« Et comment se nomme notre courageuse petite fille ? »**

Minerva fit les gros yeux à Tom le barman pour le double sens que l'on pouvait deviner derrière le terme ''courageuse''. Il désapprouvait et il ne s'en cachait pas. Mais devant la petite, Minerva aurait préféré davantage de discrétion.

 **« Lily Evans monsieur »** répondit la petite d'une manière impeccable malgré la fatigue et l'effort que le transplanage avait induit chez elle.

De nouveau, Tom lança un regard peu amène à Minerva, clairement incrédule face à cette réponse, qui pourtant devait faire de plus en plus sens dans son esprit. Car ce nom, bien que jamais mentionné alors, était parfaitement connu de tout ceux qui avait connu et survécu à la première guerre. Du moins, parmi les opposants à Voldemort. Il était peu probable que les mangemorts connaissent ce nom et c'était pour le meilleur.

 **« Tu viens faire tes achats pour ta première rentrée à Poudlard ? »** hasarda le barman. Ce qui n'était pas prendre un grand risque car c'était pile la période de l'année et la tranche d'âge qu'on s'attendait à voir accompagner d'un professeur en ce genre de circonstances.

 **-Oui monsieur.**

 **-Tu peux m'appeler Tom.**

 **-Oui monsieur Tom.**

Dans son coin, Minerva McGonagall dû faire appel à toutes les ressources de son professionnalisme légendaire pour ne pas laisser échapper un rire. Et le barman lui, sans aller faire un tour vers son stock, sans doute pour reprendre contenance. La petite Lily était tellement...Lily et en même temps complètement différente. Il était difficile de garder à l'esprit que ce n'était pas la même Lily tant certaines de leurs réactions étaient similaires au même âge.

 **-Ça va mieux ? »** demanda Minerva avec sollicitude quand le verre de jus de citrouille eu parfaitement disparu jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

 **-Oui. Beaucoup mieux.**

 **-Bien. Comme je te l'avais annoncé, j'ai une seconde question à te poser. En tant que sous-directrice de Poudlard, je suis habilitée à manipuler un certain nombre d'information d'ordre privée. Des informations confidentiels pour ta sécurité. Comme savoir si tu as des allergies, mais aussi d'autres questions qu'il est assez gênant de poser de vive voix. Donc ce que je te propose, uniquement si tu es d'accord, c'est d'utiliser la légilimancie pour faire un petit tour dans ta tête, piocher les informations dont j'ai besoin et ressortir aussi vite. Cela te convient-il ou préfères-tu opérer à la méthode moldue.**

 _Encore un mensonge et autant d'information qu'elle irait demander à ses parents plutôt qu'à une fillette de onze ans si ça ne tenait qu'à elle. Mais Dumbledore voulait des informations et contrairement à elle, n'aurait aucun scrupule à utiliser la légilimancie sur elle à son insu. Du moindre des deux maux, elle préférait agir à sa manière, fixer ses propres limites et faire son rapport à Dumbledore en temps utile._

L'enfant hésita longuement. Beaucoup plus longuement qu'une enfant de cette âge réfléchirait normalement pour répondre oui ou non à une question de cet ordre. La petite Lily semblait la sonder, cherchant à savoir si elle était digne de confiance ou non. Et Minerva se sentait d'autant moins disposée à tromper sa confiance...si elle la lui accordait.

 **-D'accord. Prenez ce** **dont** **vous avez besoin. »** finit-elle par répondre d'un ton froid. Une voix qui n'aurait pas dû appartenir à une petite fille de onze ans.

Sans hésiter, Minerva entra en elle et chercha les informations qui servaient de prétexte à cette petite excursion dans la tête de l'enfant, qui était bien plus qu'une enfant. Sans s'y attarder, elle ne put pas ne pas remarquer la double mémoire, la présence de souvenirs de la Lily qu'elle connaissait dans la mémoire de _cette_ petite fille.

Comme l'avait soupçonné Dumbledore, elle n'était pas que _physiquement_ le sosie de Lily. Elle en avait les schémas de pensées et les souvenirs. Ou du moins une partie. Elle ne s'attarda pas à vérifier exactement quel souvenir manquait. Elle se contenta de l'impression globale qu'il manquait la fin de sa scolarité, qu'il manquait James, qu'il manquait son fils, Harry et que fort heureusement, l'enfant n'avait aucune mémoire des circonstances de la mort de l'autre Lily.

Elle nota également la présence de mémoire étrangère, autre. Des mémoires éclatés, noires, incohérentes, disparates. Et, lié aux fragments de ses mémoires éclatés et sombres, le pouvoir propre de l'enfant, pur et inaltéré. Elle n'avait pas encore fait le centième de ce qu'avait pu faire Tom Jedusor au même âge, dans cet orphelinat où il avait grandi. Lily avait grandi dans la bienveillance et tout en elle reflétait cet état de fait.

Les seuls troubles dans l'esprit de l'enfant venaient de ses mémoires additionnelles, ajoutées artificiellement par un esprit sombre et dérangé qui n'avait pas pensé un seul instant des conséquences pour une enfant de grandir avec les mémoires d'une autre personne. Une personne portée disparue et très vraisemblablement morte.

Une fois qu'elle eut tout ce qu'elle était venue chercher ; tout ce qui avait servi de prétexte à cette immersion douteuse dans l'esprit de l'enfant, elle sortit immédiatement. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien vu qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir. Mais c'était largement assez pour répondre aux questions de Dumbledore. Largement assez pour émettre des hypothèses solides sur les intentions de celui ou celle qui lui avait fait cela.

Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui auraient eu le talent et possiblement le mobile de faire une telle chose. Et bien que cela dérange McGonagall, Lily Evans en personne était l'une de ces personnes. McGonagall refusait de croire qu'elle se serait avilie à faire une chose pareille...mais en l'absence de preuve du contraire et tant que le coupable n'aurait pas été découvert, le doute subsistait et cela blessait McGonagall d'imaginer l'une de ses meilleurs élèves s'abaisser à ça.

Mais dans l'immédiat, elle devait rester stoïque et tenir son rôle. Pour la Lily Evans qui se tenait devant elle et qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

 ***** Lily Evans *****

Lily Evans était décontenancée par ce qu'elle voyait ; pas la magie, évidemment mais plutôt le changement. Elle était bouleversée de voir toutes les boutiques qui avaient fermé, qui avaient été remplacées, ou encore détruites. Autrefois, il y avait trois boutiques de vêtements. L'une d'elle était remplacée par une boutique de robes d'occasion, l'autre, celle de Mme Guipure était restée intacte.

Mais il y avait autrefois une autre boutique, Tissard et Brodette. Une boutique qui était spécialisée dans les grandes occasions, ainsi que les vêtements pour enfants. Elle ignorait pourquoi cette boutique avait un intérêt sentimental à ses yeux mais elle s'en sentait profondément attristée. Il y avait aussi un autre apothicaire où Severus aimait aller, mais qui depuis avait été reconvertie en une animalerie miteuse.

Il y avait aussi un autre glacier, un glacier ambulant qui s'installait ici chaque matin, mais qui de toute évidence, avait pris sa retraite ou était mort depuis. Enfin, au bout de la rue, il y avait encore les ruines d'une librairie, qu'on avait visiblement même pas pris la peine de déblayer et que tout le monde feignait de ne pas voir. Pour elle, tout ces changements étaient un choc. Un peu comme voir son ancienne école transformée en parking...mais en dix fois plus intense.

Cela l'avait tellement troublée qu'elle s'était laissée mener par McGonagall comme une poupée de son, oubliant son plan initial consistant à se rendre en premier lieu chez Ollivander pour obtenir sa baguette au plus vite. Les livres n'avaient en eux-même qu'un intérêt second : elle les connaissait déjà presque tous, ayant à sa disposition tout ses souvenirs de Poudlard de sa vie antérieure.

Et c'est chez Mme Guipure, après une question anodine que la jeune fille était enfin revenue à elle :

 **« Vos robes d'uniformes, vous souhaitez les porter telles quelles ou avec des vêtements ? »** demandait la vendeuse.

 **« Pardon ? »** réagit-elle enfin en retour, ne comprenant pas la question.

 **« Laissez-moi faire »** intervint McGonagall, spoliant au passage la vendeuse dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

 **« Miss Evans, il existe deux façons de porter l'uniforme au collège Poudlard.**

 **La première consiste à porter la robe d'uniforme comme un vêtement à part entière. Elle sera alors velours, en flanelle ou autre matière chaude pour conserver la chaleur corporelle même en pleine hiver.**

 **La seconde consiste à ne porter la robe d'uniforme que comme une robe de travail, comme cela est décrit dans votre liste de fournitures. La robe de travail ainsi porté au dessus des vêtements n'est alors faite que de simple toile. Il n'en faut alors que trois car il n'est pas nécessaire de les laver trop souvent.**

 **La question que vous posait donc la vendeuse est de savoir si vous ne souhaitiez que des robes de travail en toile ou si vous désiriez une ou plusieurs _''vrais''_ robes d'uniformes. Les deux sont actuellement en usage et relève uniquement de votre préférence »**

Voilà une différence significative par rapport à sa vie antérieure où la question ne se posait pas. Tout le monde portait la robe, point à la ligne. Et maintenant, on portait la robe avec des vêtements par dessous ? Quel était alors l'intérêt de porter une robe ? Sauvegarder les apparences vis à vis de l'uniforme ?

Alors Lily réfléchit consciencieusement à la question. Dans ses souvenirs, porter une vraie robe avait du bon, mais il y avait certaine situation où la porter avec un pantalon aurait été un plus non négligeable. Si elle achetait une robe de travail, il lui en fallait au moins une pour changer l'autre. Et de mémoire, il fallait au moins cinq robes de son temps, histoire de rester propre sur soi, même en gardant la même robe deux jours de suite.

 **« Deux robes de travail et cinq vrais robes, est-ce trop ? »** demanda t-elle à McGonagall, des suites de sa pensée.

 **-Non, c'est un choix très judicieux. Mais pour respecter notre budget, il va falloir regarder au prix. Vous pourrez toujours revenir une année prochaine pour racheter d'autres robes sur votre propre économie**

C'est ainsi que le professeur McGonagall et elle sortirent de la boutique de prêt à porter avec les bras chargés de robes qu'elles se dépêchèrent de ranger dans le sac enchanté que Minerva avait prévu à cet effet. De la liste de fournitures requis par Poudlard, il ne manquait plus qu'un télescope et la baguette de Lily, que Minerva McGonagall avait visiblement décidé de garder pour la fin.

La boutique qui vendait les télescopes était de toute façon sur le chemin d'Ollivander alors Lily ne trouva rien à redire. Elles arrêtèrent toutes deux leur choix sur un télescope, le troisième en entrée de gamme, largement satisfaisant pour les besoins des cours d'astronomies et pour le budget serré que McGonagall s'efforçait de tenir.

Une baguette pouvait couter relativement cher selon l'essence et le cœur dont elle était constitué et Minerva McGonagall ne voulait pas regarder à la dépense pour ce dernier achat : c'était la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier et une bonne baguette n'avait pas de prix. Une baguette coutait en moyenne sept Gallions et la sous-directrice avait encore douze Gallions devant elle.

Lily, elle, ne se faisait pas de mouron. Son ancienne baguette de Saule et cœur de dragon, bien que d'un bois très noble et très prisé, n'avait couté que huit Gallions. C'était une excellente baguette à plus d'un titre et elle n'avait jamais failli.

Mais une fois arrivée chez Ollivander, elle déchanta. Le vieux vendeur avait commencé par lui faire essayer une baguette en noisetier et crin de licorne. Crin le licorne car les licornes aiment les petites filles et le noisetier d'après son mois de naissance. Une catastrophe.

À la troisième baguette, seule la présence de McGonagall la retint de dire qu'elle était en réalité née en janvier et qu'elle avait déjà eu une baguette. Lily Evans commençait sacrément à bouillir et à perdre patience. Mais à sa décharge, Ollivander également était extrêmement troublé de ne pas trouver de baguette pour la choisir.

 _ **« Une cliente difficile. »**_ avait dit Ollivander entre deux autres baguettes.

Mais lorsque plus tard finalement, une baguette identique à celle qu'elle avait eu par le passé se présenta devant elle, elle reçut la plus grosse déception de la journée. Cette baguette, qui pourtant avait tout de la baguette qu'elle avait manipulé durant quatre ans de son ancienne vie ne voulait pas d'elle.

Plus tard, elle crut être choisi par une baguette en sorbier et plume de phénix, d'après son mois de naissance dans sa vie passée ; mais cela, elle était la seule à le savoir. Cette baguette semblait lui répondre, avait émis quelque faible étincelles bleues mais Lily n'avait senti aucune chaleur en elle en la tenant, comme ça avait été le cas pour sa première baguette. Ollivander avait été intéressé, mais avait décidé de la garder à part, comme second choix, avec deux autres baguettes qu'il avait déjà sélectionné de la même manière.

 **« Il semblerait que le phénix soit votre cœur de prédilection, Miss Evans. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver le bois qui saura faire la différence. »** dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien pendant presque trente seconde. Ainsi fixée, Lily ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise alors qu'elle voyait mille idées passer à travers la tête du tortueux vieil homme. **« Voyons voir »** finit-il par dire en allant chercher trois autres baguettes dans la réserve.

 **« Voici un lot de baguettes qui trouvent rarement de sorcier à leur mesure. Je serais curieux de voir si l'une d'elle réagit mieux pour vous que l'essence de Sorbier »**

La première en bois de vigne ne produit guère d'effet et Garrick Ollivander la rejeta sans aucune hésitation. Puis vint de l'if qui fit frémir Lily d'un tel sentiment glacé que la baguette lui échappa des mains. Une baguette en cerisier produit pour elle un effet équivalent à celui du Sorbier, aussi fut-elle conservée de coté, juste au cas où. Suivirent des baguettes de Cyprès, de Sapin, et d'Ébène sans succès notable

Lily était sur le point d'essayer une baguette de Mélèze lorsque la baguette qu'elle avait dans la main se mit à irradier une douce chaleur, et des étincelles bleu et or jaillirent en un doux crépitement, transformant la pièce entière en un spectacle d'ombre et de lumière particulièrement impressionnant.

 **« Et bien, votre baguette vous a finalement choisi Miss Evans. »** déclara Ollivander, non sans une certaine satisfaction **«** **bois de houx et plume de phénix, 10,8 pouces. Facile à manier, très souple.**

 **Une baguette difficile à satisfaire : celle-ci attend depuis presque 60 ans de trouver preneuse. Une baguette entre de bonne main est une baguette heureuse, cependant... »**

Mais Garrick Ollivander laissa en suspens la fin de sa phrase, soudain perdu dans ses pensées, la baguette, soigneusement rangée dans son étui et désormais enfermée dans du papier kraft.

 **« Cependant ? »** demanda la jeune Lily, légèrement perplexe de l'air soudain préoccupé du vieux vendeur.

 **« Je me souviens de chaque baguette qui passe entre mes mains, Miss Evans. Or, le phénix dont provient la plume de votre baguette n'a jamais donné qu'une seule autre de ses plumes. L'autre baguette était en bois d'If et a appartenu à un sorcier...un sorcier particulièrement sombre et maléfique. Celui que l'on nomme le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ou _Vous-Savez-Qui_.**

 **Je crois que vous êtes promise un grand avenir, Miss Evans. Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne- Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais prodigieuses... »**

Lily frissonna. Voilà qui pouvait expliquer bien des choses. Sa résurrection, qui ne pouvait être l'oeuvre que d'un sorcier noir et puissant. Cela n'expliquait pas tout. Mais elle avait un nom ou en tout cas un semblant de nom pour expliquer cette improbable deuxième chance qui lui était donné. Faute de répondre au _Pourquoi_ et au _Comment_ , elle avait au moins un _Qui_.

Il n'y avait pas de coïncidence en ce bas monde, alors si cette baguette spécifique l'avait choisi, ce devait être pour une bonne raison. Et cette bonne raison, Lily la voyait toute trouvée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était la création du dernier et plus terrible mage noir de l'histoire de l'Angleterre. Un mage noir tellement maléfique qu'à l'instar du diable en personne, on répugnait à ne prononcer ne serait-ce que son nom...

Un regard à McGonagall lui appris que la stoïque professeur devait être au prise à une réflexion plus ou moins similaire. Leur achat désormais fini, il était temps de rentrer, mais la sous-directrice ne semblait pas pressée par le temps. Finalement, ce fut Lily qui proposa à Minerva McGonagall de transplaner de nouveau, à son plus grand étonnement.

Ce qui étonna Lily Evans en retour même si elle n'en montra rien, car elle questionnait désormais un peu plus certaines motivations de la vieille sorcière qu'elle se souvenait avoir beaucoup admirée par le passé. Lily soupçonnait également que la sous-directrice n'agissait probablement pas de sa propre initiative et cela la ramena à d'autres questionnements.

Élève modèle dans son ancienne vie, elle n'avait jamais eu à rencontrer le directeur en privé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu qu'aux repas, au milieu de la table des professeurs. Peut-être se posait-on des questions à son sujet. Des questions qui avaient amené les demandes de Minerva McGonagall, d'user du transplanage et de la légilimancie sur elle.

Malheureusement, les connaissances magiques de Lily ne lui permirent pas de deviner le dessein caché derrière tout ceci. Juste d'identifier qu'on s'était jouée d'elle et de sa crédulité pour découvrir des choses sur elle à ses dépends. Des choses que peut-être elle-même ignorait à son propos. Lily détestait être prise au dépourvu, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se sentait en cet instant :

Trop faible, trop jeune, trop confiante. Elle devait se rappeler qu'elle était ressuscitéz d'entre les morts. Et que de ce fait, beaucoup de sorciers la regarderaient désormais avec malveillance. En plus du fait qu'elle était née-moldue, cela allait sans dire... Elle devrait faire davantage attention. Désormais, elle ne devait plus seulement se méfier des serpentards, sang-purs et mangemorts en puissance, mais aussi des biens pensants.

Elle devait désormais aussi se méfier de ceux qui la verraient comme une création du mal qu'il était de leur devoir d'éradiquer. C'était peut-être sa deuxième chance et peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas spécialement mérité mais Lily Evans avait la ferme intention de vivre et de profiter pleinement de cette nouvelle vie qui lui était donnée.

Elle avait une famille et surtout une grande sœur aimante. Elle avait un pouvoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais seulement osé imaginer avoir au même âge dans sa vie antérieure. Elle avait les connaissances d'une vie passée qui lui permettraient de ne pas faire deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Alors elle n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher un seul instant de sa nouvelle vie.

Quand bien même elle aurait été ramenée à la vie par l'incarnation du mal absolu, quand bien même elle n'avait pas mérité cette seconde chance, elle pouvait mettre son temps à profit pour se montrer digne de ce nouveau départ qui lui était donné.

Et s'il s'avérait que la personne qui lui avait rendu la vie était aussi celle qui le lui avait prise...alors elle aurait également sa vengeance.

* * *

Un grand merci à l' ** _Ankou_** qui vous permet de me lire avec un minimum de fautes.

* * *

 _ **Et le moment que vous attendez tous...ou pas ? Les réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Tamalito**_ _ **:**_ _ **C'est un pur bonheur d'avoir des lectures anglophones sur un fandom francophone ! Un jour peut-être je me lancerais à écrire une version anglaise de mes fics. En attendant...google translate n'est pas une trop mauvaise alternative même si des fois, la qualité de traduction est un peu de la soupe. Mais c'est comme ça que la technologie évolue alors ne disons pas de mal de google qui améliore tous les jours ses algorithmes de traduction.**_

 _ **Maxine3482** **,** **Dess** ** & ****: Juste merci pour vos review super gentilles. C'est toujours bon de voir qu'un concept, aussi ridicule soit-il rencontre son public. Vive le Hermione-Lily.**_

* * *

Et pour répondre à une question en particulier : Qui dit une super Lily/Harry avec souvenir de plusieurs années et une magie enfantine un-peu-beaucoup-puissante dit un super méchant à la hauteur. Donc oui, Voldemort à la Pierre Philosophale d'entrée de jeu. Ce qui veut dire qu'un certain Voldemort - qui a quand même ses 65 balais et son placard de magie noire - risque de redevenir puissant, riche comme il ne l'a jamais été...entre autres. Ça risque aussi de changer quelques petites choses chez notre petit Voldy. En conséquence, l'histoire ne suivra pas du tout le canon original. Attendez vous à des surprises !

Je pense publier le prochain chapitre mercredi 28 octobre et m'en tenir à un rythme de deux semaines dans un premier temps.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : l'Arrivée à Poudlard**

 *****Lily Evans*****

 **-Tu es sûre que c'est le bon endroit ?**

 **« Absolument certaine. McGonagall m'a expliqué. Il suffit de marcher droit vers la barrière sans s'arrêter et avec la conviction que l'on va passer au travers. Et hop : on a traversé. Il suffit d'y croire. Et si on a peur, il suffit d'aller plus vite et de fermer les yeux en ayant foi que ça va passer. »** expliqua Lily à son père, qui tenait le chariot à bagage et qui semblait plus que perplexe devant la barrière de métal qui lui semblait plus que tangible.

 **-Amber, tu as confiance en moi ?**

 **-Donc tu veux que je fonce dans la barrière pour prouver à papa que tu as raison. Okay... Laisse-moi juste le temps de me faire à l'idée que je vais foncer à travers une barrière de métal pour ma sœur préférée.**

Lily ne releva pas qu'elle était également sa seule et unique sœur car Amber était déjà en train de charger la barrière avec la force d'un bélier et une conviction nouvelle qui de toute évidence, lui assura le passage, sous l'oeil encore sidéré de leur père qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

 **« Je veux bien passer devant mais il faudra bien que je récupère mes bagage avant de monter à bord »** fit-elle remarqué à son père qui tout à la fois, refusait de lâcher le chariot, mais aussi de foncer dans la barrière comme il était supposé le faire. **« Maman, tu fermes la marche ? »**

 **-D'accord chérie. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux y aller sans crainte. Tes bagages arriveront à bon port, même si je dois laisser votre froussard de père derrière moi sur le quai.**

Cela ne satisfaisait pas du tout Lily, qui aurait aimé dire au revoir à toute sa famille sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Sa sœur Amber était si positivement enthousiaste qu'elle n'avait pas hésité plus d'une demi-seconde avant de se lancer. Mais son père était un sceptique, un rationaliste, un homme de science qui jusqu'à peu se targuait de ne pas croire aux superstitions d'aucune sorte. Alors accepter de foncer dans une barrière de métal, même après avoir vu passer ses deux filles au travers serait peut-être encore trop pour lui.

Lily franchit la barrière sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, ni même presser le pas. Après tout, elle l'avait déjà fait huit fois en quatre ans et elle avait désormais une conviction absolue qu'elle passerait. La barrière de métal ne signifiait plus rien pour elle. Elle avait appris à ne pas toujours croire à ce qu'elle voyait. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur les sons pour entendre les tumultes de la voie 9 ¾ même en se trouvant du mauvais côté de la barrière.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard de sa sœur qui lui envoyait un sourire aux anges. Tout ce qui avait trait à la magie et aux garçons captivait sa sœur au plus haut point, de sorte qu'elle ne serait pas étonnée si Amber arrivait d'ici quelques années à mettre le grappin sur un jeune sorcier, ici ou sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lily lui avait déjà promis qu'elle l'y emmènerait la prochaine fois.

Finalement, son père devait avoir trouvé la résolution pour traverser, car il les rejoignit presque une minute plus tard, quoiqu'avec un teint aussi pâle que celui d'un mort. L'expérience pour lui devait être particulièrement éprouvante. Admettre que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, admettre que la magie existe, admettre que la magie peut s'appliquer à lui-même quoiqu'il soit dépourvu de toute faculté magique.

À bien y repenser, Lily se demandait si c'était effectivement le cas. Après tout, elle était une Evans dans sa première vie et cela voulait dire qu'au moins certains Evans et d'autres familles Moldus avaient certainement une sorte de magie latente en eux qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Peut-être qu'en mariant les bonnes personnes entre elles, le nombre de nés-moldus pourrait considérablement augmenter ?

Mais ce serait de l'eugénisme que de chercher à provoquer la naissance de nés-moldus en plus grand nombre. Une manière de penser qui, au final, n'aurait pas été si loin de celle des mangemorts et autres partisans de la suprématie sorcière. Si l'approche était différente, le résultat lui, était le même. Et puis, il n'y avait aucune preuve pour étayer sa théorie...

Au contraire du Chemin de Traverse, la voie 9 ¾ n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Même ambiance, même effervescence, même mélange de culture moldue et sorcière sur le quai, selon que les voyageurs arrivaient de la partie sorcière ou moldue de la gare. La voie 9 ¾ avait aménagé exprès plusieurs espaces pour tous les modes de transports sorciers : cheminée, aire d'atterrissage pour Portoloin ainsi qu'un espace réservé pour le transplanage.

Une fois la famille au complet et les bagages hissés jusqu'au premier compartiment vide, ce fut l'heure des adieux pour la famille Evans. Lily avait déjà promis de revenir pour Noël. Avec Pétunia, choisir entre Poudlard et sa famille avait été un autre problème, mais rien que pour Amber, Lily était prête à se passer de magie durant deux longues semaines. Après tout, Amber aussi avait été déçue d'apprendre que Lily ne pourrait plus faire de magie à la maison désormais.

Mais elle pouvait se rattraper pour sa sœur en lui ramenant des potions, des friandises, des petits objets enchantés. Les lotions que les sorcières utilisaient pour le teint ou les cheveux intéresseraient beaucoup Amber. Sa soeur avait toujours aimé séduire, attirer le regard, se sentir spéciale... mais depuis la puberté, elle manquait d'assurance et un petit plus de coquetterie ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. _Il faudra juste que Lily lui explique les précautions d'usage._

Les adieux à sa mère et son père furent plus compliqués. Elle avait des parents merveilleux...mais ils la couvaient beaucoup trop. Heureusement, la séparation durant l'année changerait peut-être la donne, à la longue. Toujours était-il que sa mère voulait des nouvelles chaque semaine et lui avait donné de l'argent pour payer les hiboux de Poudlard. Lily ne s'était pas résolue à en acheter un. Elle n'était pas assez confiante en elle-même pour prendre soin d'un animal. Du moins pour l'instant.

Lily Evans était encore en vrac du peu qu'elle avait pu en apprendre en l'espace d'un mois. Si elle n'avait pas pu trouver les circonstances de sa mort, elle avait découvert en revanche les étranges circonstances de la disparition de Voldemort, alors qu'il s'attaquait à la famille Potter. _James Potter_ , ce garçon arrogant et sûre de lui, la petite frappe du collège Poudlard qui n'arrêtait pas de s'en prendre à Severus, avait donc fini par trouver plus fort que lui...

 _Bien fait_ , pensa-t-elle avant de se sentir tout de même un peu mal pour lui. Personne ne méritait de mourir des mains d'un psychopathe, pas même Potter, qu'elle avait pourtant détesté de toute son cœur dans sa vie passé. Et puis, elle pouvait cesser de le haïr maintenant. Il était mort. Il y avait prescription. Et vu comment il était mort, elle avait le droit de se sentir mal pour lui.

Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois toute sa famille, elle monta sans regret pour rejoindre sa deuxième maison depuis toujours : Poudlard. Et depuis six ans qu'elle attendait ce jour, elle était simplement heureuse d'y retourner enfin. Rien aujourd'hui n'aurait pu gâcher son humeur, pas même un second James Potter, lui aussi de retour d'entre les morts. Mais heureusement, le sort ne pouvait pas pousser la plaisanterie aussi loin, n'est-ce pas ?

Aussitôt fut-elle installée qu'elle sortit ses livres de métamorphose et de sortilèges, ainsi que sa baguette, bien décidé à évaluer au plus tôt si elle était toujours aussi capable que dans son souvenir. Coincée chez elle jusqu'à présent, elle avait dû ronger son frein, interdite de magie jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais dans le Poudlard Express, elle était en territoire sorcier et elle pouvait se mettre à pied d'oeuvre sans craindre de tomber sous le coup des restrictions magiques relative aux sorciers de premiers cycles.

De toute façon, il y avait tellement de jeunes sorciers dans ces wagons que cela rendait la loi totalement inapplicable, quand bien même elle n'aurait pas été en droit de le faire. Elle passa en revue tout les sorts de première année. Puis elle essaya tout les autres sorts qu'elle connaissait. L'exercice était plus difficile qu'elle se l'était imaginée. Ses mains et sa voix n'était pas entrainés pour se plier à ce que sa mémoire lui disait de faire.

Elle arrivait à ses fins, mais pas avant trois ou quatre essais pour les sorts de première année. Et bien davantage pour les sorts de deuxième année et plus. Rapidement, elle abandonna son objectif premier pour se concentrer sur les deux sorts les plus puissants et les plus utiles de son répertoire : les sortilèges d'attraction et répulsion. Simple et utile en toutes circonstances, le sortilège d'attraction offrait un gain de temps considérable.

Aussi simple mais pas toujours aussi efficace, le sortilège de Répulsion était un bon moyen d'envoyer bouler son adversaire en duel, ou plus simplement, de lui envoyer tout les objets qui traînaient dans une pièce. Comme Lily le disait : simple mais pas toujours efficace car prévisible et facile à contrer. Néanmoins, dans le feu de l'action, c'était un bon sortilège de secours. Au moins une chose de bien qu'elle avait appris de James Potter, meilleur duelliste auto-proclamé de sa génération, à l'époque.

Elle fut interrompue dans son entraînement par l'arrivée de la vendeuse ambulante, qui passait toujours entre midi et quatorze heure, du wagon de queue au wagon de tête, pour proposer des friandises. Elle avait un faible pour les plumes en sucre mais elle avait déjà mangé avant de partir. Elle s'était souvenue de sa première première année : elle était partie de chez elle le ventre vide et pour tenir le coup jusqu'au soir, elle avait dû se résoudre à manger une baguette entière à la réglisse.

Elle adorait ça mais elle comprenait difficilement comment on pouvait ne pas être écoeurée après avoir ingurgité un bâton de réglisse long de huit pouces au bas mot. Malgré les plumes en sucre qui lui faisaient de l'oeil, Lily se résolut de ne rien prendre et la vendeuse repartit déçue. Tout était plus cher dans le Poudlard Express, et si elle devait faire le plein de sucrerie, elle attendrait Noël avec sa sœur. Après tout, elle avait attendu sept ans, elle n'était plus à trois ou quatre mois près.

Retournant à sa besogne, elle finit par être plutôt satisfaite de son sortilège d'attraction et moyennement satisfaite de son sortilège de répulsion. Le sortilège d'attraction était plus simple dans la mesure où il n'y avait pas besoin de viser : où que soit l'objet visé, il finissait toujours par répondre à l'appel. La sortilège de répulsion par contre réclamait de savoir viser, histoire de faire valser le bon objet ou la bonne personne, et non le livre à coté ou le prof en cours de défense.

Et pour le moment, Lily n'avait que son compartiment et le couloir pour apprendre à viser, ce qui était non seulement carrément insatisfaisant mais aussi dangereux : Elle ne pouvait pas lancer des Répulso dans le couloir, au risque d'agresser quelqu'un par inadvertance. Aussi se posa-t-elle et tenta-t-elle d'autres sorts et métamorphoses moins risquées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve interrompue par le passage d'un jeune garçon dans son compartiment.

 **« Tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud ? »** demanda t-il

 **-Non mais je peux peut-être aider. Il a un nom ce crapaud ?**

 **-Il s'appelle Trevor**

Évidemment, Lily avait une idée bien précise derrière la tête : mettre en application son sortilège d'attraction le plus tôt possible, le plus souvent possible, dans le but avoué d'éprouver et renforcer sa magie. Et même si ce n'était pas très indiqué pour le pauvre crapaud, tout du moins n'en mourrait-il pas. Et dans l'esprit de Lily, cela ressemblait à une bonne action dans tout les cas : _comment pouvait-on sérieusement vouloir d'un crapaud pour animal de compagnie ?_

 **-Accio Trevor !**

Durant un moment, elle se sentit profondément stupide mais après quelque seconde, elle entendit distinctement le coassement d'un crapaud indigné et l'instant suivant, Lily tenait un crapaud visqueux et gluant au creux de ses mains. Et pas de chance pour Neville, son animal était malheureusement encore en vie...

 **« Tiens, ton crapaud. »** lui dit-elle en lui tendant l'animal avec un air dégouté. Elle n'était pas prête à recommencer de sitôt un truc aussi dégoutant.

 **-Merci...euh...**

 **« Evans, mon nom est Lily Evans. »** répondit-elle lorsqu'elle comprit enfin qu'il lui demandait son nom, se donnant des baffes mentalement, gênée d'avoir été aussi lente à comprendre. **« Et toi ? »**

 **« Moi, c'est Neville. Et tu connais déjà Trevor. »** dit-il avec humour en désignant son crapaud. Le jeune garçon joufflu était quelque peu maladroit, dans tout les sens du terme, mais plutôt gentil, aussi se dit-elle que ce n'était pas une mauvaise première rencontre.

 **-Tu as retrouvé le crapaud de Neville ?**

Lily se tourna vers la nouvelle venue. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns épais et particulièrement ébouriffé qui souriait de toutes ses dents, qu'elle avait également très longue. Un physique plutôt difficile à vivre mais Lily savait passer outre. Dans sa vie antérieure, elle n'avait pas une apparence beaucoup plus avenante, principalement à cause de ses tâches de rousseurs...

 **« Si tu avais vu ça Hermione ! Elle a prononcé une formule et le crapaud lui a littéralement sauté dans les mains... »** s'enthousiasma Neville, explosant de gratitude.

 **-C'est vrai ? Oh mon dieu...Tu sais faire quoi d'autre ?**

La nouvelle venue avait l'air tellement excitée que Lily se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille, dans son ton, son expression corporelle, qui donnait envie à Lily de montrer de quoi elle était capable. Comme un esprit de compétition qui se réveillait en présence d'une rivale.

Alors elle sortit un petit tour tout simple mais dont elle savait qu'il ferait de l'effet. Un peu de pouvoir, pour beaucoup de poudre aux yeux. Elle se concentra et fit apparaître ses plus belles flammes dans sa main droite, celle qui ne tenait pas sa baguette, qu'elle tenait ostensiblement lâche, le long de son corps, dans une attitude purement dictée par le défi.

 **-Et toi, tu sais faire quoi ? »** dit-elle en retour, avec une petite voix de peste qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

 **-En fait, je ne...**

 **« Tu es née moldue comme moi et tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion d'essayer les sortilèges des livres, c'est ça ? »** l'interrompit-elle, ayant tout de suite deviné que c'était le cas, à son ton bredouillant, toute assurance envolée. Et puis, une idée lui vint. Elle enleva son collier et le posa par terre. **« Alle** **z** **, un petit défi. J'ai passé trois semaines à faire ce collier. Si tu arrives à le faire léviter en moins de trois essais, il est à toi »**

C'était un beau collier et Lily avait vraiment mis trois semaines à le faire. Elle n'était pas douée pour les perles et elle en avait tellement bavé pour le faire qu'elle ne s'en était jamais séparée depuis.

 **« Tu es sûre ? »** demanda la jeune fille en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Des yeux noisettes absolument magnifique que Lily n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. L'atout de charme de sa rivale du moment.

 **-Oui, je suis sûre. Si tu y arrives, je te donne le collier. Et mon amitié en prime.**

Et Lily pensait chaque mot. C'était absolument impulsif mais si sa première impression était la bonne... Quitte à s'ennuyer en cours durant les quatre prochaines années, elle serait ravie de pouvoir partager ce temps avec quelqu'un. Et si ce quelqu'un était cette fille...alors soit.

 **-** **Wingardium Leiviosa !**

La prononciation était parfaite mais pas le geste. En effet, comment aurait-elle pu alors qu'elle ne l'avait encore vu faire.

 **« Attend et regarde »** dit Lily d'un ton autoritaire. Avec ce geste là, montra-t-elle deux fois. Une fois lentement et sans la formule, l'autre fois à vitesse normale, synchronisé avec les paroles. **« Tu tentes un deuxième essai ? »**

 **« Pourquoi tu m'aides alors que c'est un défi ? »** demanda la petite brune, sans se laisser prendre au jeu.

 **-Parce que c'est plus fair-play et plus drôle que te voir échouer, juste parce que tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre.**

Haussant un sourcil en retour, elle répéta le geste plusieurs fois sans prononcer un mot. Puis les yeux fermés en remuant silencieusement les lèvres en un pli concentré. Lily n'eut pas besoin de davantage pour savoir qu'elle avait chopé le truc et que son impression première était la bonne. Restait juste à voir si sa rivale et potentielle amie pourrait arriver à lancer correctement le sort en moins de deux essais. Ce qu'elle avait eu bien du mal à faire elle-même.

 **-** **Wingardium Leiviosa !**

Le sort était parfait. Le collier avait bougé mais il n'avait pas lévité. Elle n'avait pas mis assez de puissance dans le sort. _'Pouvait-elle faire mieux ?'_ et _'Apprenait-elle vite de ses erreurs ?'_ était les deux questions qui restait en suspens et dont Lily eut assez rapidement la réponse.

La petite sorcière, visiblement furieuse contractait nerveusement ses doigts sur sa baguette. Elle marqua une pause et se détendit. Ce qui était la seule attitude raisonnable à avoir face à un échec. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fixait tellement le collier qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait l'intention de le faire léviter par la seule puissance de sa volonté. Ce qui aurait été autrement plus impressionnant et jouissif. Mais elle reprit souplement sa baguette. Refit le geste plusieurs fois en récitant la formule dans sa tête. Elle ne remuait plus les lèvres mais ça se voyait. Elle prenait la musicalité d'une formule et se la passait en boucle dans sa tête en marquant le tempo.

 **-Wingardium Leiviosa !**

Le collier décolla franchement du sol avant de retomber brusquement. Sous le coup de la surprise de sa propre réussite, elle avait tout simplement laisser le collier tomber comme une masse.

 **« Je l'ai fait. J'y crois pas. Je l'ai fait** **!** **»** cria t-elle avec un enthousiasme qui faisait mal aux oreilles tellement sa voix partait dans les aigus. Elle était presque en train de faire une espèce de danse de la joie en présence de Lily et Neville tant elle semblait heureuse. Ce qui fit sourire Lily plus franchement alors qu'elle ramassait le collier pour le lui tendre.

 **« Tiens il est à toi »** lui dit Lily en ne se départissant pas de son sourire.

 **« Non, garde-le. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier proprement »** répondit-elle en refermant la main de Lily sur le collier. **« Merci de m'avoir montré comment faire...et de m'avoir** **encouragée** **. Mais si tu es née-moldue, comment tu as... »**

 **« J'ai passé tout mon temps depuis onze heure à essayer tout les sortilèges que je connaissais. »** répondit-elle en la coupant un nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge. Même si elle ne s'était pas limité à des sortilèges de première année.

 **« Hermione Granger »** annonça sa rivale en lui tendant la main, après avoir calée sa baguette à sa ceinture.

 **« Lily Evans »** répondit-elle en lui serrant la main en retour.

Et c'est ainsi que Neville, Hermione et Lily finirent par faire connaissance, restant à discuter jusqu'à ce que le machiniste annonce l'arrivée prochaine du train en gare.

 ***** Rubeus Hagrid *****

Cela faisait désormais 48 ans que Rubeus Hagrid accueillait les premières années depuis la gare lugubre de Pré-au-lard. Ou du moins, la simple parcelle de terre rehaussée et goudronnée qui faisait figure de gare. Il n'y avait pas de panneau, ni de lampadaire. Tout était conçu pour que les moldus passant par là ne croient qu'à un simple espace d'entretien de l'ancienne voie ferrée que les moldus croyaient également désaffectée depuis presque trente ans.

Ceux qui revenaient à Poudlard se dirigeait vers les calèches dès la sortie du train alors que les premières années, perdus, se contentait de rester là ou d'imiter leurs ainés. Et c'était pour cette deuxième catégorie de nouveaux élèves qu'Hagrid devait prendre la peine de crier pour se faire entendre, dans la cohue du débarquement :

 **-Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi !**

Le fait qu'Hagrid domine tout les élèves d'un bon mètre au bas mot l'aidait sérieusement à se faire remarquer. Ce qui était l'un des gros avantages d'Hagrid. Cet année, Poudlard accueillait 37 nouveaux élèves. Et de mémoire d'Hagrid, c'était peu. À ses débuts, on comptait en moyenne dix élèves de plus. C'était un bon cinquième de ses effectifs que Poudlard avait perdu suite à la dernière guerre.

Le grand problème d'Hagrid était qu'il comptait très mal. Demi-géant, il n'avait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'aller dans une école primaire. Hagrid comptait au moins quatre fois quatre paire de deux élèves, mais impossible pour lui d'être sûr du nombre exact sinon que c'était proche de 37, et que ça faisait beaucoup.

 **« Les première année sont tous là ? »** demanda t-il, davantage pour se rassurer qu'autre chose. Il savait bien que les absents ne risquait pas de se manifester et dire _''Et moi ? On m'oublie''_. Et après les derniers événements, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un élève. Mais il n'avait d'autres choix que de se faire confiance s'il ne voulait pas en être réduit à mettre tout les élèves en file indienne et compter sur ses doigts. **«** **Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route ! »**

Le chemin pour rejoindre les berges du lac noir était une vraie plaie. Trop étroit et trop raide, Hagrid se tenait aux arbres sur son chemin pour trouver appui, tenant sa lanterne bien haute de l'autre main pour éclairer le chemin du mieux qu'il pouvait pour les premières années.

 **-Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard. Après le prochain tournant. »** annonça t-il en repérant son point de repère sur le bas coté du chemin de chèvre.

Les premières années laissèrent échapper un grand « Oooohh » à la vue du château en surplomb de sa colline depuis les rives du lac noir. Hagrid devait admettre qu'admirer ce paysage chaque année était l'un des bonus les plus sympathiques de sa fonction : on avait pas de telles vues depuis les calèches que prenaient leurs ainés.

Pour Hagrid, c'était le moment de vérité. Il y avait onze barques, dont une pour lui. Si une barque se retrouvait vide, alors au moins un enfant manquait à l'appel.

 **-** **Pas plus de quatre par barque »** lança Hagrid, priant pour que le compte soit bon.

De nouveau, ce fut une débandade parmi les élèves pour savoir qui allait se mettre avec qui mais à bout d'une minute, le calme était revenu.

 **-Tout le monde est casé ? »** cria Hagrid après être monté dans sa propre barque.

Personne ne restait sur la plage. Toutes les barques étaient occupés et il n'y avait que trois barques de trois élèves. Donc le compte devait être bon...probablement.

 **« Alors, EN AVANT »** ordonna t-il aux sombres bateliers invisibles pour les enfants, qui mirent les barques en branle en direction du château.

Arrivé à la grotte, il leur conseilla vivement de baisser la tête. Quoiqu'il soit certainement le seul première année à avoir connu de mésaventure à ce propos. Puis ils grimpèrent les escaliers de pierre et traversèrent le parc jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du château. Hagrid frappa le bois de chêne par trois coups et la porte s'ouvrit, répondant à son ordre silencieux.

Et passé la porte d'entrée, il passa le relai à la sous-directrice, pas fâché de reprendre son simple rôle de garde-chasse. Il n'aimait pas avoir trop de responsabilité. Surtout quand des élèves manquaient à l'appel. Mais il semblait cette année que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors il alla assister à la répartition en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches.

* * *

Un grand merci à l' ** _Ankou_** qui vous permet de me lire avec un minimum de fautes.

* * *

 ** _Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviews :_**

 _Tamalito :_ _Et bien, Dumbledore se retrouve face à une situation bien particulière. Un clone de Lily que porte le même nom de famille et le même prénom que l'original. Coté discrétion, on peut mieux faire. Et ça en dit beaucoup sur_ _l'intention du coupable. À savoir : créer un clone aussi proche que possible de l'original, en dépit de la logique ou de la santé mentale de l'enfant. Dumbledore sait aussi l'âge de la nouvelle Lily : à savoir légèrement trop jeune pour être Harry mais trop âgé pour avoir été conçue après la mort de Lily. En gros, soit on suppose qu'un bébé à servi de support pour créer une Lily après sa mort, soit on suppose qu'une Lily a été conçue de toute pièce avant de tuer l'original. Dumbledore envisage les deux... Et même davantage d'hypothèse. Mais trois personnes ont disparu ce jour là : Lily, Harry et Voldy. Logique d'en faire les premiers coupables et les premières victimes, non ?_

 _Ade : Une survivante version Lily ? C'est pas faux. Mais il faut prendre des gants avec ce qu'on considère comme 'Lily' ou pas. En effet, l'image canon du livre, c'est Lily, mère de Harry et femme de James qui a vu son époux mourir et qui fait quand même obstacle à Voldemort dans l'espoir de sauver Harry. On comprend tout de suite que ce n'est pas la même Lily. Déjà, parce qu'elle a ses souvenirs de 14-15 ans environ, en quatrième année, quand elle est toujours la meilleure amie de Severus et déteste cordialement James. Ensuite parce que Lily a des souvenirs étrangers liés à Voldemort et enfin, des souvenirs liées à sa propre expérience._

 _Son corps ressemble aussi à Lily Evans mais ce n'est pas Lily Evans. Des cheveux châtains au lieu de roux. Pas de tâches de rousseur. J'ai pas encore réfléchi au fait de savoir si oui ou non cette Lily Evans porte une cicatrice mais ça change déjà pas mal de chose. Dans le monde magique, elle n'est pas connu comme la survivante mais plutôt comme "l'une des trois dernières victimes" de Voldy. Et puis, il faut penser à la santé mentale de l'enfant. C'est pas commun de se croire sérieusement la réincarnation de quelqu'un à onze ans, d'en avoir les souvenirs, etc. C'est pas commun pour un sorcier d'être douée pour la magie sans baguette. On a des exemples pour Dumbledore, McGonagall (qui manipulait son chat par la pensée), Jedusor._

 _Ça fait rentrée Lily dans une catégorie très à part de petites filles et de jeunes sorcières. Profondément immature sur certains points, très mature par d'autres, elle est Lily Evans sans être Lily Evans. Et ce qui est définitivement certains, c'est qu'elle n'est pas Lily Evans Potter, celle qui s'est sacrifiée pour son fils. Mais vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas non plus trahir le personnage et je compte à plusieurs reprise prouvé que les petits chiens ne font pas des petits chats._

 _Ankou_ _: Tu voulais la rencontre avec Hermione, te voilà servie. J'espère que tu l'auras apprécié, même si tu as déjà corrigé et commenté. J'ai choisi la carte de la rivalité amicale et de l'espièglerie pour Lily. Je pense que c'est la meilleure manière de faire évoluer leur relation dans le temps, en tout cas, pour les premières années. Après tout, ce sont quand même deux "cerveaux" au regard de l'histoire. Et J. fait tellement de parallèle entre ses deux personnages que ça devient compliqué de débrouiller les repères. Mais il y a quand même de subtils différences et je me suis déjà amusée à les accentuer et à jouer dessus. Advienne que pourra. Pour le plus grand plaisir des lectrices. (Et lecteurs ?)_

* * *

Petit message personnel de l'auteure : Oui, je sais, c'est intolérable, j'ai un jour de retard et je m'en excuse même pas. Parce que je suis en vacances et j'aurais dû être sur le front pour poster il y a 24h de cela au moins. Bon, je jure que le chapitre 3 arrivera grosso modo dans deux semaines, normalement le mercredi mais je ne promets rien. Ce qui nous fera le 11 novembre. Ou 12 ou 13.

J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette P.O.V. Hagrid ! Pas vraiment le genre de personnage que l'on met normalement au premier plan. Et je dois dire qu'il va devenir plus que secondaire puisque contrairement à Harry, notre demi-géant préféré n'a pas eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec Lily. J'ai même envisager un moment d'en faire le premier mort de cette fiction, histoire de marquer le coup, mais je vous ai épargner ça. Il sera un peu plus absent de cette fiction que son homologue du canon mais promis, vous le reverrez.

Bon, bah, sinon, des avis sur cette première rencontre Lily-Hermione ? Des paris à prendre sur les prochains chapitres ? Qui va être réparti où ? Que va faire le méchant Voldy ? Que prépare ce vieux fou de Dumby ? Oh, et j'ai promis une romance Lily-Hermione même si j'ai pas dit quand...des paris sur le nombre de chapitre ?

En attendant, je me sauve. J'ai du boulot qui m'attend. Et accessoirement, plusieurs chapitres de cette fic que je dois passer du brouillon au propre. (Et c'est l'horreur car j'ai des feuilles volantes de partout). Et promis, dès que j'ai plus de temps pour moi, je passerais au chapitre hebdomadaire standard. (Mais pour l'instant, je peux pas. Trop de travail, snif). À dans deux semaines !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Une soirée mouvementée.**

 ***** Lily Evans *****

Et voilà le moment qu'elle avait tant attendue. Lily était à Poudlard, devant tout les élèves, prête à se faire répartir pour la seconde fois. Étant du début de l'alphabet, elle tombait en douzième position. Et avant elle, une majorité de Serdaigle venait d'être répartie, avec cinq Serdaigle sur onze élèves triés. C'était le genre de petit détail que Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer : pour l'instant, le choixpeau était donc d'humeur très Serdaigle. Et c'est avec détermination et une certaine impatience qu'elle répondit à l'appel de son nom.

 ** _« Oh, tiens donc...voilà qui est étrange. Une ancienne élève de Gryffondor de retour sous mes bords. »_** murmura le choixpeau dès que celui-ci fut posé sur sa tête.

 ** _« Et bien, voilà qui te facilite le travail, non ? »_** murmura t-elle en retour, d'un ton amusé.

 ** _« Oui et non. »_** répondit le choixpeau **_« Bon sang ne saurait mentir, mais nous savons tout deux que tu n'es pas LA Lily Evans que tu crois être, n'est-ce pas ? »_**

 ** _« Et bien, je m'appelle Lily et j'appartiens à la famille Evans, vieux chapeau. Un autre point à éclaircir, peut-être ? »_** rétorqua t-elle avec effronterie, piquée au vif par les insinuations du choixpeau.

 ** _-Oh, si tu le prends sur ce ton, je vais moi aussi éclaircir ta lanterne. La Lily Evans née en 1960 et que tu crois être de tout ton cœur est sortie major de sa promotion et meilleure score aux Aspic de sa décennie. Donc si tu étais cette Lily Evans, j'en déduirais que Poudlard n'a résolument plus rien à t'apprendre et qu'il ne m'appartient pas de te répartir. Donc... sommes-nous d'accord que malgré vos ressemblances indéniables, tu n'es pas CETTE Lily Evans ?_**

 **« Quoi ? »** laissa-t-elle échapper de vive voix devant la salle silencieuse avant de se rappeler où elle était et de s'astreindre à la discrétion **_« Donc j'ai survécu pour avoir mes Aspics. J'ai été major de promotion »_** laissa t-elle échapper avec excitation avant de se reprendre. **_« Désolée. Non, malheureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas cette Lily Evans. Satisfait ? »_**

 ** _-Oui, je suis satisfait. Je disais donc... tu as effectivement toutes les qualités et l'esprit d'une Gryffondor, ainsi une part de toi restera toujours une Gryffondor cependant, je pensais à une autre option..._**

 ** _« Quelle autre option ? »_** demanda t-elle. **_« Je ne suis peut-être pas elle mais je suis comme elle. Rien n'a changé. Pourquoi pas Gryffondor ? »_**

 ** _-Je pourrais. Et tu y serais tout à fait à ta place. Mais non, tu n'es pas comme elle. Lily Evans est arrivée à Poudlard en courageuse petite fille, légèrement effrayée mais avide d'apprendre, elle a dépassé sa peur pour devenir...ce qu'elle était. Toi, tu arrives avec toutes ses connaissances en conquérante. Et tu es déterminée à apprendre tout ce que Poudlard a à t'offrir, exact ?_**

 ** _« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Et après ? Oui, il y a une différence de maturité, d'attitude, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change pour moi. »_** répondit-elle sincèrement.

 ** _-Et bien, tu es forte, tu es courageuse, certes. Tu as même toutes les qualités d'une véritable Gryffondor, c'est exact. Mais tu es aussi plus sage, érudit, créative et intelligente que toute les jeunes garçons et filles de onze ans qui sont passés sous mon bord...et ça aussi c'est un fait._**

 ** _-Oups...Donc ta conclusion, Choixpeau, est que je suis destinée à Serdaigle ?_**

 ** _-Cela ne te plairait pas ?_**

 ** _« Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que la tour Serdaigle est aussi...accueillante que la tour Gryffondor ? »_** demanda t-elle en se forgeant une image mentale très précise de ce qu'elle avait en tête, à l'intention du choixpeau : _la salle commune en plein jour, lumineuse, avec ses grandes fenêtres et ses tables propices au travail la salle commune de nuit, avec le feu crépitant dans son âtre et ses canapés moelleux qui invitaient à se poser avec un livre en se réchauffant les doigts de pieds._

Elle pensa également à ses amis d'avant mais cela la rendit triste car elle savait qu'elle ne les y retrouverait pas, quoi que pour elle, ses souvenirs soient tangibles comme s'ils s'étaient passés la veille.

 ** _-Et bien, la tour Serdaigle est une tour. Cela tombe sous le sens. Et l'éclairage y est aussi bon qu'à Gryffondor. L'atmosphère y est légèrement moins chaleureuse car plus haute en altitude, mais les fenêtres y sont enchantés pour y faire toujours beau. Il y a bien entendu aussi une cheminée, des tables et des fauteuils confortables. La grande différence étant la couleur dominante, le bleu, et la présence d'une bibliothèque. En bref, l'ambiance y est un peu moins chaleureuse qu'à Gryffondor mais incomparablement plus studieuse._**

 ** _« Je ne sais pas »_** répéta t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains **_« Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à... »_**

 ** _« ...Vivre tes propres expériences sans te reposer sur le passé ? »_** l'interrompit le Choixpeau. Et même si ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, elle sentit à quel point cette affirmation était juste. Vivait-elle dans le passé ? Alors elle demanda :

 ** _-Aller à Serdaigle m'aiderait-il davantage que Gryffondor à me forger mes propres expériences ?_**

 ** _-Suivre les pas de l'autre Lily ne te maintient pas en éveil comme tu devrais l'être. Tu ne dois pas te reposer sur tes acquis et Serdaigle t'aidera incontestablement à avancer sur ton propre chemin._**

Voilà qui constituait un élément à prendre en compte. Se reposait-elle trop sur le passé ? Et comment savoir si c'était le cas ou non si elle ne prenait pas de la distance ? Serdaigle n'était qu'un dortoir et des horaires de cours. Ça pourrait être aussi sa tour d'ivoire quand elle aurait besoin de prendre cette distance avec le passé. Mais voulait-elle renoncer à Gryffondor pour autant ?

Indéniablement non. Mais le Choixpeau l'avait dit : rien, absolument rien ne l'empêchait d'être une véritable Gryffondor. Même en allant à Serdaigle, elle resterait toujours en grande partie une Gryffondor. Alors pourquoi pas ?

 ** _« D'accord. Envoie-moi à Serdaigle »_** répondit-elle en prenant sur elle tout son courage pour aller de l'avant.

 ** _« Sage et courageuse décision. »_** commenta le Choixpeau **_« Tu as ces deux natures en toi, Lily Evans, ne l'oublie jamais. Quoique le règlement dise que tu ne peux appartenir qu'à une seule maison, tu appartiens autant à Gryffondor qu'à Serdaigle. N'oublie jamais ça...et n'en doute jamais »_**

 ***** Hermione Granger *****

Sept longues minutes. Lily Evans avait passé sept longues minutes sous le Choixpeau avant que ce dernier ne se décide à la proclamer Serdaigle. Et Hermione sourit pour elle-même. _Serdaigle lui allait comme un gant,_ pensa-t-elle de la jeune prodige qui s'était proclamée son amie dans le train.

Et avant même qu'elles se connaissent vraiment, Lily Evans s'était vraiment comportée en amie pour elle. Elle avait cru en elle, l'avait amené à se dépasser, et ce en à peine un quart d'heure de temps qu'elles venaient de se rencontrer. Alors Hermione n'était pas étonnée…

… Qu'elle finisse à Serdaigle. Qu'elle soit une chapeauflou. Le Choixpeau l'avait sans doute poussée à choisir entre toutes les maisons. Talentueuse comme elle était, il était inconcevable qu'elle n'ait pas l'embarras du choix. Et si elle était allée à Poufsouffle ? Ou Serpentard ? Non. Définitivement pas Serpentard. Même si elle avait un coté fourbe et malin, ce n'était pas vraiment pour elle.

Elle-même se posait la question. Elle n'avait que deux personnes avant elle. Et le Choixpeau eut tôt fait de les répartir. Un à Poufsouffle, l'autre à Gryffondor. Et maintenant, c'était à son tour. Hermione avait le trac, alors elle courut presque jusqu'au chapeau et se l'enfonça sur la tête.

Une part d'elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. S'imaginait que le Choixpeau allait proclamer qu'ils s'étaient trompés et qu'elle devait rentrée chez elle. Mais c'était moins le cas désormais. Elle était un peu plus sûre d'elle maintenant qu'elle avait vu sa magie à l'oeuvre. À présent qu'elle avait vu qu'elle était vraiment capable de magie. De belle magie et pas juste d'accidents.

 ** _« Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne m'avait mis sur sa tête avec autant de fougue, Miss Granger. »_** lui dit une voix.

 _Qui, que, quoi ?_ Se demanda-t-elle pour elle-même avant d'obtenir la réponse du choixpeau :

 ** _-Et oui. Je sais faire davantage que chanter et claironner le nom des quatre maisons. Comme converser avec les futurs triés et lire dans leur tête par exemple. C'est même fortement recommandé. Alors...voyons voir._**

Et le choixpeau se fit silencieux dans sa tête, laissant Hermione seule avec ses pensés durant un moment. Elle considérait elle-même les différentes options qui s'offrait à elle. Elle avait évidemment tout lu des quatre maisons. Chacuns de leurs avantages. Chacune avait quelque chose à lui offrir, mais certaine plus que d'autres.

Hermione aimait les valeurs d'intégrité lié à Poufsouffle et l'esprit de Serdaigle. Quoi de plus approprié pour une école que de promouvoir la sagesse et l'intelligence ? Elle aimait la finesse et l'ingéniosité de Serpentard, mais elle ne se considérait pas comme proprement ambitieuse. Elle voulait juste faire de son mieux et trouver sa place dans le monde sorcier.

Gryffondor... Qui n'avait jamais rêvé de se sentir fort et courageux ? En même temps, cela lui semblait tellement au dessus d'elle... Gryffondor, c'était un peu le truc du héros en armure qui sauve le monde et épouse la princesse en détresse. Hermione, elle... N'avait rien d'une princesse ou d'une héroïne. Et en même temps, Poudlard était une école. _Pourquoi diable l'un des quatre fondateurs considérait la force et le courage comme des valeurs scolaires ?_

 ** _-Peut-être parce que ce ne sont pas des qualités à avoir mais un objectif à atteindre, Miss Granger. Pour Gryffondor, faire le bien par sens de la justice et de l'intégrité, c'est bien, mais faire le bien pour la bonne et simple raison que c'est bien, c'est mieux encore. Gryffondor n'était pas qu'un homme intègre, juste et courageux. C'était aussi un progressiste qui se battait pour ses convictions et voulait que ses étudiants fassent de même. Courage. Force_ _d'esprit_ _. Audace. Tolérance. Voilà les vraies valeurs de Gryffondor. Et laissez-moi vous dire Miss Granger que Gryffondor serait très fier de vous compter parmi ses élèves._**

 ** _« Pardon ? »_** s'étonna t-elle, ne trouvant rien de plus spirituel à répondre face à cette soudaine réponse du Choixpeau.

 **- _Vous avez de grande qualité Miss Granger. Et beaucoup plus de courage, d'audace et de ténacité que vous ne le croyez. Ainsi qu'un sens de la justice exemplaire. Regardez votre réaction face à votre amie, Lily Evans. Pourquoi avez-vous relevé le défi ? Pourquoi avoir tenu bon alors que vos chances étaient ridicules ? Et votre joie quand vous avez réussi ?_**

 ** _Oui, je sais aussi que vous vous demandez si la rejoindre à Serdaigle ne serait pas la meilleure chose qui puisse vous arriver... Mais faites lui confiance, elle ne vous oubliera pas pour la seule et unique raison que vous êtes dans une autre maison. De même qu'elle avait le cœur d'aller à Gryffondor, vous avez l'intelligence et les capacités pour aller à Serdaigle. Mais que voulez-vous au fond de vous ? N'avez vous pas envie d'atteindre cet idéal que vous trouvez en Gryffondor ? N'est-ce pas là un objectif hautement plus désirable que la simple connaissance à vos yeux ?_**

 ** _« Je peux poser une question qui n'a rien à voir avec moi ? »_** demanda t-elle.

 ** _-Vous venez de le faire. Et c'est une qualité propre à Gryffondor. Et oui, j'ai déjà lu la question dans votre tête avant même que vous n'y pensiez : Lily Evans est allée à Serdaigle car malgré ses qualités indéniable de Gryffondor, elle a pour sa part besoin avant toute chose de se découvrir elle-même. Et l'aide dont elle a besoin pour cela se trouve à Serdaigle._**

 ** _-Parce que Lily se réalise déjà et a besoin de se connaître alors que moi, j'ai davantage besoin de me réaliser que d'en apprendre plus sur moi-même, c'est cela ?_**

 ** _« C'est très perspicace de votre part, Miss Granger »_** approuva le Choixpeau. **_« Alors ? Êtes-vous prête à vous dépasser ? À rechercher le meilleur de vous même ? Êtes-vous prête à considérer que Gryffondor n'est pas un idéal au dessus de vous ? »_**

 ** _« Oui. »_** répondit Hermione, sachant immédiatement que c'était la bonne réponse pour elle-même.

 **-Gryffondor ! »** cria le choixpeau et Hermione se leva. Elle croisa le regard de Lily qui lui souriait. Et elle lui sourit alors en retour. Et lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa tablée sous les applaudissement de sa nouvelle maison, ce fut avec le cœur plus léger. Car sans savoir d'où elle tirait cette certitude, pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le monde magique, elle se sentait parfaitement à sa place.

 ***** Minerva Mc Gonagall *****

Brown, Dunbar, Finnigan, Granger, Londubat, Moon, Patil, Thomas et Weasley. La nouvelle fournée des Gryffondor semblait prometteuse. Minerva McGonagall était ravie de compter la jeune Granger parmi sa maison, ainsi que la jeune Moon et le jeune Thomas. Ron Weasley était le sixième de sa famille à atterrir à Gryffondor aussi n'était-il pas une grande surprise.

Et vu ses manières à table, la sous-directrice avait un peu honte pour sa maison mais qu'importe. _'Ne pas savoir manger proprement'_ n'était pas un motif valable pour une sanction. Et même sans cela, elle aurait répugné d'enlever des points à sa maison, dès les premières heures, le premier jour.

Entre temps, Dumbledore s'était levé pour faire son discours, maintenant que la cérémonie de répartition avait touché à sa fin. Alors qu'il se tenait devant son pupitre, tout le monde fit silence sans qu'il ait besoin de le demander, et ce, en l'espace de quelques secondes. C'était le miracle Dumbledore : il captivait l'attention des élèves avec une aisance dont aucun autre professeur n'était capable.

 **« Bien le bonsoir chers élèves »** dit-il. **« En tant que directeur de cette illustre école, je suis ravi de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Et avant que le banquet ne commence, comme c'est la tradition, je suis supposée dire quelques mots. Et tout spécialement pour les premières années qui sont ici pour la première fois ce soir. Et ces mots, les voici :** _ **Retour ! Bureau ! Réglisse !**_ **Et** _ **Bienvenue !**_ **Je vous remercie de votre attention et bon appétit à tous. »**

Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Le miracle Dumbledore : tout le monde applaudissait même lorsque ce qu'il disait n'avait en apparence aucun sens. Tout le monde mangea dans la bonne humeur. Puis Dumbledore attaqua son véritable discours une fois que les étudiants eurent mangé et que leur esprit était capable de se concentrer sur autre chose que leur estomac.

Les banalités sur le règlement intérieur était toujours les mêmes : interdiction d'aller dans la forêt, interdiction de faire de la magie dans les couloirs, sélection pour le Quidditch dans deux semaines, chanson de l'école et dodo. Du moins pour l'extrême majorités des élèves, les chanceux. Elle-même était bien partie pour faire des heures supplémentaires. Mais elle en remercierait Dumbledore plus tard, à n'en pas douter...

 ***** Filius Flitwick *****

S'il y avait une chose que Filius n'aimait pas, c'était de voir un de ses élèves être convoqué dans le bureau du directeur dès le premier soir... Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de Dumbledore ? Il se le demandait bien. Surtout que l'élève convoqué était une première année qui venait d'arriver depuis quelques heures à peine.

 **« Les premières années suivez moi »** déclara Robert Hilliard, le nouveau préfet de Serdaigle. Filius était très fier de l'avoir choisi en le voyant prendre ainsi ses responsabilités dès le premier soir. Après tout, des six préfets de Serdaigle, il avait été le premier à réagir, très vite suivi de Pénélope Deauclaire.

Voyant l'élève qui s'en allait chercher commencer à les suivre, il la retint par le poignet en disant **« Pas vous, Miss Evans »**

 **-Je sais »** répondit-elle d'un ton calme **« Quel est le mot de passe pour le bureau du directeur ? »**

L'espace d'un moment, Filius se demanda comment elle pouvait savoir mais il se retint et finit par répondre simplement :

 **-C'est** ** _Malice-Réglisse_**

 ** _«_** **Oh... bien sûr. Ça tombe sous le sens. »** répondit-elle et Filius Flitwick voyait encore moins en quoi c'était évident. **« Professeur, est-ce que les cours de première année finissent toujours à quatre heure de l'après midi ? »** demanda-t-elle du coq à l'âne.

 **« Oui, c'est exact. »** répondit-il en s'adjoignant au calme.

 **« D'accord. »** dit-elle comme si cette information avait une importance capitale **« Excusez-moi professeur. Dites à Dumbledore que je serais dans son bureau dans exactement vingt minutes. Il faut que j'aille parler à quelqu'un et c'est absolument urgent. À tout de suite, professeur »**

Et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, cette jeune fille qui était le portrait craché de Lily Evans était partie en trombe, dépassant les préfets de sa propre maison pour aller Merlin savait où. Enfin, Filius n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle tiendrait parole et serait dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans vingt minutes. De toute façon, Dumbledore était encore là, en train de sortir calmement de table sans se presser.

Quoiqu'une jeune fille de onze ans ait à dire de si urgent, Filius pouvait raisonnablement espérer que cela ne prendrait pas longtemps. Surtout si son plan avait-été de rattraper un ou une autre première année à travers les couloirs. _Ah...la jeunesse,_ pensa Filius, dans un instant attendri.

 ***** Albus Dumbledore *****

Albus Dumbledore attendait la jeune Lily Evans en compagnie de la sous-directrice et son directeur de maison. Dumbledore n'était pas étonné que Lily ait compris le petit message qu'il avait glissé dans son discours et compris à son regard qu'il s'adressait exclusivement à elle. Cependant, il se demandait bien où celle-ci avait bien pu partir... Et pourquoi elle avait été répartie à Serdaigle.

En tant que création du mal, elle aurait pu atterrir à Serpentard sans que cela l'étonne. En tant que clone de l'autre Lily Evans, Dumbledore s'attendait à la voir à Gryffondor. Mais Serdaigle était une possibilité imprévue...et une preuve de libre-arbitre. Cette enfant n'était pas qu'une création, le jouet du monstre qui avait osé en faire ce qu'elle était. Elle avait sa propre volonté, sa propre pensée. Elle n'était pas une copie carbone de Lily Evans, vouée à répéter tout ce que cette dernière avait fait.

Et la jeune Lily Evans avait son propre tempérament même si elle avait essentiellement le caractère et le mode de pensée de l'ancienne Lily Evans. L'enfant avait quelque chose qui lui appartenait en propre et qui échappait à tout contrôle. Bien... au moins était-ce un fait que ses ennemis ne pourraient pas utiliser. Même si _de facto_ , lui non plus. Et il allait devoir se montrer prudent vis à vis de cette curieuse jeune fille.

Et quand on parlait du loup... Albus sentit avant d'entendre que quelqu'un montait les escaliers jusqu'à son bureau. Puis avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de toquer à la porte, il ordonna d'une voix claire :

- **Entrez !**

 **« Merci professeur »** répondit-elle d'une petite voix en se glissant dans la pièce comme une petite souris craignant d'être tombée dans un piège. Et la jeune Lily n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Même si Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix. Et sans attendre son autorisation, elle s'assit et déclara **« Je me doutais que vous voudriez me parler tôt ou tard. Mais je ne soupçonnais pas que vous le feriez dès le premier soir. »**

 **« Pourquoi attendre ? »** dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait spirituel. Puis voyant que l'enfant restait tendu comme un arc, il se lança **« Miss Evans, détendez-vous. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous juger et vous n'avez rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Non, pas à ma connaissance »** répondit-elle, laconique.

 **« Pas à votre connaissance ? »** répéta Dumbledore, intrigué.

 **-J'ai toujours su que j'avais perdu une partie de ma mémoire, à cause d'un accident de poney quand j'avais cinq ans. Et j'ai appris du Choixpeau que mon autre moi avait été major de sa promotion ici même. Un détail dont je me souviens pas du tout.**

Albus resta coi un moment. Déjà parce que la petite venait d'admettre devant Filius qu'elle avait des souvenirs ayant appartenu à l'autre Lily Evans. Et ensuite, parce qu'elle savait que McGonagall et lui-même savaient et qu'elle avait décidé de jouer cartes sur table. Enfin, parce qu'elle était arrivée seule à la conclusion qu'elle n'était pas l'autre Lily Evans.

 **-Peut-être avez-vous des questions sur cette autre Lily Evans ?**

 **-Oui, j'aimerais savoir comment je suis... Merde. Désolée. Tout ces souvenirs, je les ressens comme s'ils étaient miens alors excusez-moi s'il m'arrive de dire je. J'aimerais savoir comment Lily Evans est morte.**

La demande de la jeune Lily avait fait frémir Minerva et Filius. Mais Dumbledore, lui, était prêt pour cette question. En fait, il avait prévu de gagner la jeune fille à sa cause avec ce genre de réponse.

 **-Je comprends que tout cela soit encore confus pour vous. Vous avez droit de penser que vous avez vraiment vécu ses souvenirs. Après tout, ils sont en vous depuis le plus jeune âge, exact ?**

 **-Oui, c'est exact professeur.**

 **« Ce que vous demandez »** commença le professeur Dumbledore **« est un sujet vraiment sensible et je dois vous avouer que nous même n'avons pas toutes les réponses. Vous satisferez-vous de ce que nous pourrons vous en dire ? »** demanda-t-il et l'enfant acquiesça silencieusement de la tête en le laissant poursuivre.

 **-À la fin de la guerre, plusieurs événements sont restés sans réponse et trois personnes ont disparu de la surface de la Terre en l'espace d'une nuit sans que l'on ne se l'explique : Votre autre vous, son fils et Voldemort.**

 **-Donc je...elle n'est peut-être pas morte. Et elle a eu un enfant. Et tout les deux ont disparu le même soir où Voldemort a disparu après avoir agressé les Potter, c'est bien ça ? Comment est-ce que...**

Et l'enfant ne trouva pas les mots, même si Dumbledore avait compris la question.

 **« Je vois que vous avez lu l'histoire de Voldemort. »** commenta Dumbledore **« Seulement, ce que vous n'avez pas compris c'est que la famille Potter désigne James Potter, sa femme, Lily Evans et leur fils, Harry Potter. Lily Evans Potter a disparu avec son fils la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 en même temps que Voldemort tandis que la maison de Potter a été retrouvée en ruine, avec le cadavre de James Potter pour tout indice. »**

 **« Quoi ? »** s'étrangla la jeune Lily, soudain blanche **« Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu épouser ce prétentieux, m'as-tu-vu de James Potter ? »**

 **« Allez-vous bien, Miss Evans ? »** se décida d'intervenir la sous-directrice d'un ton particulièrement prévenant alors que la jeune fille semblait sur le point de faire un malaise.

 **« Oui, ça va »** répondit l'intéressée **« Juste une nausée passagère à m'imaginer moi avec mon souvenir de James Potter. »** expliqua t-elle **« Et mon autre moi vient de baisser considérablement dans mon estime, ce qui indirectement est un coup dur à mon amour-propre »**

 **-Vous savez, Miss Evans, les gens changent et monsieur Potter a beaucoup changé entre la quatrième et la septième année. Je crois me souvenir que ces deux là se sont mis en couple au Noël de leur septième année.**

 **« Je n'y croirais que si je peux le voir »** trancha la jeune Evans d'un ton péremptoire **« Mais je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je récupère les souvenirs de ces années perdues, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Ses souvenirs ne vous appartiennent pas vraiment, Miss Evans. Mais oui, c'est un désir légitime. Et même si nous n'avons pas les souvenirs de Miss Evans elle-même, nous pourrions vous donner nos souvenirs en commun à son sujet. »** répondit Dumbledore **« Nous aurions d'autant plus de raisons de vous partager ses souvenirs qu'il semblerait que ceux-ci ont été effacé sciemment de votre mémoire, pour une raison qui demeure à ce jour inconnue »**

 **-Mais il y a un mais, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le ton de la jeune Lily Evans avait été fort suspicieux à cet instant, et Dumbledore ne savait pas comment sortir de cette situation gênante.

 **-Juste qu'il vous faudra être patiente. Partager des souvenirs entre deux sorciers ou plus demande du temps, à celui qui les donne comme celui qui les reçoit. Le moyen de partager ses souvenirs s'appelle la Pensine. Et le temps qui s'écoule durant la remémoration de ses souvenirs est quasiment équivalente au temps qui s'écoule dans le monde réel. Nous ne pourrons guère partager que des souvenirs marquants que nous aurons retenu. Cela ne vaut pas la mémoire que vous avez de la vie de Lily Evans.**

 **Et je ne vous mentirais pas mais il existe plusieurs autres moyens mais aucun n'est souhaitable. Le premier consisterait à user de légilimancie sur vous, mais le processus pour faire remonter les souvenirs à la surface serait tellement brutal qu'il pourrait vous rendre folle. Le second serait de vous mettre en présence d'un Détraqueur mais l'expérience serait déplaisante et vous ferait littéralement revivre les souvenirs qui vous ont fait le plus souffrir. Aussi, je ne recommande ni l'une ni l'autre de ses deux solutions.**

 **« Je comprends »** répondit-elle, l'air absente et légèrement soucieuse. **« Et je me montrerai patiente... Cependant, vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour que nous évoquions le passé, n'est-ce pas, professeur ? »**

Oui, effectivement, l'enfant n'était pas facilement manipulable. Elle avait un esprit très vif et se montrait particulièrement intuitive.

 **« Et bien »** commença Dumbledore **« Étant donné que vous avez une grande partie des souvenirs de Lily Evans, vous avez également ses connaissances et ses capacités, ajoutées à celles que vous avez vous-même acquises. Et j'ai pensé que cette situation exceptionnelle appelait à certains... aménagements, concernant votre scolarité future »**

 **-Je vous écoute.**

Encore une réponse laconique qui ne trahissait rien du fond de sa pensée. Dumbledore allait vraiment devoir faire très attention avec cette petite. Quand bien même elle était ce qu'il pensait qu'elle était, il était évident qu'elle n'accepterait pas d'écouter Dumbledore sans mot dire...quand le temps serait venu.

 **-Il existe une procédure de validation des acquis qui permet à un élève particulièrement brillant de valider les acquis d'une année entière en un laps de temps plus court. Celle-ci consiste en un examen informel où l'élève doit prouver matière par matière qu'il a bien acquis les connaissances qu'il prétend avoir. Évidemment, nous ne nous attendons pas à ce que vous passiez un examen tout de suite. Mais nous pensons qu'après un entrainement, vous pourriez passer les épreuves de première année d'ici Noël.**

Filius, qui n'était pas au courant afficha de nouveau une mine stupéfaite et Minerva, fidèle à elle-même ne montra rien.

 **« Je vois. »** répondit Lily **« donc il est possible de valider une matière plus tôt qu'une autre pourvu que l'ensemble des matières sont validés au final, exact ? »**

 **-Oui, tout à fait.**

 **« Alors cela vous paraitra peut-être cavalier, mais je suis prête dès maintenant à valider dès maintenant le programme des trois premières années en métamorphose et sortilèges »** annonça t-elle tout à trac, laissant les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Flitwick médusés par cette annonce impensable.

 **« C'est absolument impossible »** déclara Flitwick le premier **« Aucun élève de première année ne pourrait réussir un sortilège de troisième année aussi tôt. Même les prodiges de sortilèges ne finissent pas le programme de première année en moins de trois mois. Sans compter sur les années suivantes »**

 **-Mais aucun élève de première année n'a mes souvenirs professeurs. Mes mains et mon élocution sont encore malhabiles, mais ma mémoire est intacte, et mes capacités bien au dessus de celle d'une première année normale. »** déclara t-elle avec assurance **« Mais ne me croyez pas sur parole. Juste : Laissez-moi vous montrer »**

Et avec toute l'audace d'une vraie Gryffondor, Dumbledore vit une Serdaigle prouver à son directeur de maison qu'il avait tort.

 **« Accio Plume »** lança t-elle et l'une des plumes de Dumbledore atterrit alors droit dans sa main.

 **« Wingardium Leiviosa »** enchaina t-elle et la plume s'envola gracieusement de sa main jusque très haut dans les airs.

Puis rompant son incantation, elle laissa retomber doucement la plume. Et soudain, laissa un dernière sort sur la plume en plein vol avec une précision diabolique.

 **-Reducto !**

Et Dumbledore regarda l'une de ses plumes préférées retomber en poussière aux pieds de la jeune fille, laissant les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall aussi stupéfaits qu'il l'était lui-même.

 **« Vingts points pour Serdaigle pour m'avoir si brillamment montré que j'avais tort»** finit par réagir Flitwick **« Et pour ma part, vous pouvez considérer que votre validation des acquis est faite, Miss Evans »**

 **« Quoi ? »** s'emporta McGonagall pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps **« Mais vous ne l'avez même pas testée ! Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'elle ne connait pas que ces trois sortilèges, juste pour impressionner la galerie ? »**

 **-Je viens de voir une élève n'ayant pas encore assisté à un seul de mes cours exécuter à la perfection deux sortilèges de niveau avancé. Je l'ai vu viser un objet en mouvement sans faillir, et quoi qu'il soit peu probable qu'elle sache exécuter tous les sortilèges des livres de première, deuxième et troisième année, elle vient de prouver de cette manière qu'elle est capable de les apprendre tous de manière autodidacte. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour la laisser passer en quatrième année de sortilège. Et même là, je doute qu'elle éprouve beaucoup de difficulté à suivre mon cours.**

Albus faillit intervenir pour éviter un conflit mais Flitwick acheva de marquer son point en offrant une proposition que Minerva McGonagall ne pouvait pas refuser.

 **-Testez donc cette enfant pour la métamorphose. Cela ne prendra pas cinq minute et si elle échoue lamentablement comme vous semblez le penser, je lui ferais passer formellement les épreuves.**

 **« D'accord »** concéda la sous-directrice **« Êtes-vous d'accord avec ça, Miss Evans »**

 **-J'admets n'avoir eu guère le temps de m'entraîner à la métamorphose, professeur McGonagall. Mais je me souviens encore parfaitement de vos cours et mes paroles n'étaient pas prononcées à la légère. Testez-moi. Et si j'ai présumé de mes capacités, je m'en excuserai humblement.**

 **« Bien. »** dit-elle en s'emparant d'une théière qui au grand malheur d'Albus, se trouvait encore dans son bureau. **« Tout d'abord, je veux que vous transformiez cette théière en tortue »**

Et la jeune Serdaigle s'exécuta après avoir pris plus d'une minute pour se concentrer sur le sortilège qu'elle voulait exécuter. La carapace de la tortue avait la même teinte bleu clair que la théière mais il s'agissait bien d'une tortue.

 **-Pas mal. Maintenant, transformez la tortue en hérisson.**

Lorsqu'elle s'exécuta de nouveau après un long moment, la bestiole qui fut produite ressemblait effectivement à un hérisson, mais était aussi gros que le tortue et la théière qui l'avait précédé.

 **-Satisfaisant. Après ça, je veux que vous transformiez ce hérisson en pelote d'épingle.**

Dumbledore pensait que McGonagall se montrait injustement dure avec la jeune Lily car sur trois sorts, deux qu'elle avait demandé étaient du niveau de quatrième année. Mais la Serdaigle ne s'en était pas plaint et obéissait sans broncher. Et encore une fois, elle était arrivée à un résultat que l'ex-professeur de Métamorphose jugeait lui-même comme satisfaisant.

 **« Attendez. »** ordonna McGonagall en s'approchant de la pelote d'épingle. Et Dumbledore dut finalement reconnaître que l'intuition de Minerva était plus sûre que la sienne. Lily Evans avait échoué. En s'approchant de la pelote d'épingle, Minerva avait déclenché une réaction, et tout le monde pouvait voir une pelote d'épingle en train de trembler de peur. L'enfant avait échoué car la chose qu'elle avait produite, quelque soit le nom qu'on lui donne, était encore en vie.

Flitwick, ainsi que Dumbledore, s'attendait à la voir exulter d'avoir prouvé son point. Ou au moins qu'elle considérait avoir remis la jeune fille à sa place et le lui ferait savoir, mais sa réaction suivante ne fut pas celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient tous.

 **-Faite le disparaître.**

 **« Quoi ? »** demanda la jeune fille, ne comprenant pas ce que McGonagall lui demandait.

 **-Je veux vous voir essayer un sortilège de disparition sur ce malheureux hérisson.**

 **-Mais...**

 **-C'est au programme de cinquième année et vos souvenirs ne remonte que jusqu'à la quatrième année, je sais. Mais vous avez échoué à transformer ce hérisson alors je vous mets au défi de réussir une disparition. Je vous fait une démonstration et vous n'avez droit qu'à trois essais. Si vous réussissez, vous passez. Vous validez ma matière pour les trois premières années et je reconnais devant Flitwick vos qualités d'autodidacte. Si vous échouez, vous repassez toutes les épreuves, de la première à la troisième année. Donc...relevez-vous le défi ?**

Le silence retomba durant une bonne minute avant que la jeune Lily ne réponde.

 **-Oui, professeur McGonagall, je suis prête à relever le défi.**

 **« Bien »** répondit-elle **« Voilà comment fonctionne le sortilège de disparition »**

 **« Evanesco »** lança t-elle en prononçant distinctement la formule et en montrant bien le mouvement de baguette, ainsi qu'elle le ferait dans n'importe lequel de ses cours de cinquième année.

 **« Evanesco »** répéta plusieurs fois la jeune Lily sans user de sa baguette. Puis elle alterna entre le geste et la formule. Puis, encore plus longuement que pour les autres sortilèges, elle entra profondément en elle-même, uniquement concentrée sur sa magie, jusqu'à se sentir prête et passer à l'action.

 **-Evanesco**

Son premier essai n'avait rien produit. Et pour cause, son geste et la formule arrivait avec un léger décalage. Une nouvelle fois, elle se concentra sans se laisser perturber par son échec, et recommença

 **« Evanesco ! »** lança d'une voix forte, en mettant toute sa volonté et sa magie dans son geste. Et Minerva McGonagall, face à épingle-hérisson désormais disparu, devait reconnaître que cette fille, portrait craché de son ancienne élève, avait tout le talent de l'autre Lily pour la métamorphose.

Personne ne dit rien. Personne n'osa faire le moindre commentaire. Puis, finalement, ce fut la jeune Serdaigle qui reprit la parole.

 **« Je suppose que je ferais mieux de profiter de cette petite victoire pour me préparer à l'examen de potion ? »** demanda-t-elle avec un tout petit sourire, autant par timidité que pour ne pas froisser les sentiments de sa professeur favorite. Et chose étonnante, Dumbledore la vit lui retourner son sourire. En effet, Minerva McGonagall n'était pas aussi froide qu'elle le laissait paraître. Mais rares étaient les moments où elle tombait le masque en présence d'une élève.

* * *

Un grand merci à l' ** _Ankou_** qui vous permet de me lire avec un minimum de fautes.

* * *

 ** _Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviews :_**

 _serpentardecoeur_ : Contente de pouvoir satisfaire tes envies de femslash. Ensuite je suis pareille alors j'ai évidemment lu tout ou partie de chaque fic déclarée femslash dans l'onglet de recherche... Mais la liste s'épuise très vite. Et je m'intéresse aussi au FemHarry et aux fics Queer. Alors tu imagines bien que le combo FemHarry/FemSlash/QueerFic n'existe pas encore. Ensuite, bah, il faut avoir de l'imagination. Lire une fic hétéro en imaginant que c'est lesbien. Et quand quelque chose te chiffonne dans le scénario, te dire systématiquement "Qu'est-ce que j'aurais écris à sa place". Et après t'être gorgée de fiction, je ne vois pas comment c'est humainement possible de ne pas avoir envie d'écrire même un peu.

D'ailleurs, je t'ai lu et ta version de l'enfance de Harry est juste excellente ! J'espère une suite et fin. Et peut-être une autre fic un jour, qui suive le canon ou pas... En tout cas, ta version de Harry enfant est très intéressante. Pour ce couple oui, c'est dur de trouver. Et le plus souvent parce que ça implique d'écrire sur les Maraudeurs, Rogue et Petigrew. J'ai sauté la difficulté mais de ce fait, cette Lily n'est pas vraiment la Lily du canon. (Alors que dans un time travel, c'est Hermione qui n'est pas vraiment l'Hermione du canon)

 _Guibe_ : Beaucoup attendent après des chapitres plus matures et je suis désolée de décevoir mais je suis une tortue. Alors sans doute pas avant le chapitre 15 minimum le temps de les faire grandir, sachant qu'il va y avoir Voldemort et une pincée d'aventure qui va se mettre dans tout ça. Je vais vraiment joué sur la corde rivalité/amitié/amour et les choses vont prendre leur temps. En tout cas, merci pour la review et les encouragements.

 _Tamalito_ : Alors je pense que la traduction de Google doit avoir de grosse lacunes car à ce stade, il n'y a pas d'attirance entre les deux personnages. Tout juste une rivalité épidermique et une amitié potentiel. (Parce que c'est super cool d'être rivales et amies...je parle de vécu) . La relation finira par se développer mais petit pas par petit pas.

Ensuite pour Dumbledore et McGonagall : j'ai vraiment voulu qu'ils est plusieurs hypothèses et ne tombent pas uniquement sur la bonne hypothèse comme par magie. Donc ils peuvent croire que quelqu'un (Voldemort ou autre) a voulu ressuscité Lily pour une raison inconnue. Ils peuvent croire aussi que Lily a voulu se créer un clone pour devenir entre guillemet immortelle (niark, niark, niark). Mais quelque soit leur hypothèse, j'ai voulu faire en sorte qu'ils tournent autour de la vérité plutôt que tomber pile dessus. À mesure que les pièces à conviction vont s'accumuler, les hypothèses vont se resserrer autour de la vraie version. La suite dans un prochain chapitre donc.

 _Ankou_ : La vie d'enfant de onze ans pas propice aux fantaisies ? Ah, je te renvoie à un certain nombre de fic "soul bond" dont nous parlions pas plus tard qu'hier et qui ont la fameuse tendance à marier Harry et Hermione a 9 ans/11 ans/14 ans/16 ans dans le meilleur des cas. Mais ensuite, tu me connais : j'ai un certain goût pour le réalisme et dans un souci de légalité, je n'écrirais jamais une histoire d'amour entre des gosses si l'un des deux n'a pas au moins 15 ans. Donc pas avant la 4ème année à Poudlard minimum.

Pour la question passionnante des feuilles volantes et des mes écrits sur papier : malheureusement j'écris déjà sur un bloc-note qui me sert aussi à prendre mes cours de math. Et j'ai des partenaires de cours et de boulot qui sont très curieux. En mode "tu fais quoi ?" / "tu écris sur quoi ?" / "on peut lire ?". Et moi bah forcément, c'est absolument hors de question que je partage ça parce que même si je suis out socialement, j'évite de dire que j'écris des fanfic et même des nouvelles érotiques à mes heures perdues. Ma réputation n'y survivrait pas. Bref, du coup, pour ne pas mélanger math et écriture, quand j'ai fini une page, je l'enlève. Ensuite, investir dans un classeur spécial fanfic chez moi serait pas mal, je te l'accorde.

* * *

 _Bon, sinon, exceptionnellement, Miss Lou vous ouvre ses tiroirs à idée pour vous faire part de ses projets fictions. N'hésitez pas à signaler si un projet vous fait plus envie qu'un autre, je pourrais y mettre un coup de collier :_

 _-Une histoire conforme au canon sur Lily Moon (Alias le brouillon de Luna Lovegood par J.K.R.). C'est un peu mon bébé, 18 chapitres aux compteurs. (≈30 % terminée)_

 _-Une histoire de type Soul Bond. Lesbien de type Fem!Harry/Hermione. Ça se voudrait une critique des autres histoires de type Soul Bond que je trouve souvent trop facile. Ensuite...c'est mon projet le plus difficile...car j'ai du mal en tant que fan à toucher à Hermione (mon personnage préféré) (Plusieurs brouillons, avortés, en projet...)_

 _-Enfin, last but not least : un projet très très vieux, jamais abouti et lesbien jusqu'au bout des ongles. Un autre Fem!Harry/Hermione. Avec un thème un peu spécial : Et si Voldy avait gagné la première guerre sans rencontré de résistance ? Harry et Hermione naissent donc dans un futur assez lointain et dans un monde relativement noir. C'est un thème qui m'a toujours tenu à coeur car je suis une inconditionnelle de la thèse "le pouvoir corrompt" et je vois pas comment la magie ferrait exception. Une minorité de personne possède un pouvoir que les autres n'ont pas et ne cherchent pas à dominer le monde ? Impossible. (Le contexte est pensé de A à Z. Le reste du projet n'arrête pas de changé... Parce que je suis pas J.K.R. et que c'est pratiquement une fiction originale)_

 _Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire si un de ses projets vous plait davantage qu'un autre. Bien sûr, l'essentiel de mes efforts vont à cet fiction mais je suis incapable de me concentrer sur un seul truc à la fois. (qui a dit Génération Zapping ? ^^)_

* * *

Bon, sur ce, je vous renvoie au mercredi 25 novembre au plus tôt pour le chapitre 4. À bientôt lecteurs et lectrices !

Et sur ce, je m'en vais lire quelques excellentes fictions d'autre auteur(e)s du fandom (love) !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Émulation Positive.**

 ***** Hermione Granger *****

Cela faisait à peine vingt-quatre heure et Hermione ne réalisait pas dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer. Elle était désormais en train de réfléchir sur son lit, le soir de la rentrée.

 _Quand elle avait retrouvé Lily à la bibliothèque, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir_ _plongée_ _à corps perdu dans des livres de potion. Cette dernière lui annonça avec le sourire qu'elle venait de valider les trois premières années de cours en métamorphose et sortilège pas plus tard que la veille au soir, après lui avoir donné rendez-vous pour ce soir même._

 _Et Hermione était restée bloquée, incapable de digérer l'information. Mais ça, ce n'était que la première partie de son choc à venir. La deuxième vague vint lorsque Lily lui fit part de son souhait de la voir prendre le même chemin, à savoir : valider les acquis de la première année d'ici Noël, ceux de la seconde année d'ici l'été. Ceux de l'année suivante pour le noël suivant et ainsi de suite._

 _Lily lui avait expliqué qu'après avoir validé trois année de suite, elle voulait prendre son temps et se donner deux ans pour préparer les BUSES et autant pour les ASPICS. Et au final, finir sa scolarité en cinq ans au lieu de sept. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Les plombs venaient simplement de sauter dans la conscience d'Hermione._

 _Elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Alors elle avait dit à Lily qu'elle avait besoin d'une journée pour y réfléchir et qu'elle lui répondrait le lendemain. Et Lily avait accueilli cette réponse avec le sourire. Comme si le fait qu'Hermione lui demande du temps était la preuve qu'elle prenait sa demande au sérieux. Ce qui était le cas. Mais Hermione ne s'en était toujours pas remise._

 _Récapitulons,_ se dit Hermione.

 _-Hier, j'ai rencontré Lily dans le train et, grâce à elle, j'ai réussi à lancer mon tout premier sortilège. Elle m'a proposé son amitié et implicitement, je l'ai accepté. Comment dire non, de toute façon ?_ Ce défi qu'elle lui avait lancé était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière.

 _-Toujours hier, alors que Lily et moi_ _avons_ _été_ _réparties_ _dans_ _différentes maisons_ _, Lily m'a rattrapé après le banquet pour me donner rendez-vous après les cours, à la bibliothèque._ Et pas comme, demain après les cours, mais plutôt comme _'tout les soirs après les cours'_.

Après s'être vues et avoir longuement parlé et étudié, chacune était partie manger séparément et elles avaient ensuite rejoint leur salle commune respective. Lily lui proposait une amitié studieuse, sans se montrer collante en partageant ses moments à la bibliothèque et éventuellement quelques cours _._

Maintenant, par rapport à ce dernier point, ayant validé le programme de sortilège et métamorphose sur trois ans, elle était dispensée de cours et profitait de ce temps pour travailler ses potions, qu'elle comptait également valider juste avant Halloween et ainsi de suite...

 _-Donc...si je refusais sa proposition, on partagera de moins en moins de cours,_ _on_ _finira par être dans des années différentes et finalement, ne plus se voir du tout._

 _-Mais de l'autre coté, la proposition de Lily_ _constitue_ _une pression énorme puisque Lily me propose de valider deux années en une, deux ans de suite..._ mais avec son aide.

Et cela constituait un dilemme pour d'autres raisons puisque Lily lui demandait égoïstement de choisir entre elle ou les autres... ou pas. Après tout, elle lui avait juste fait part de cette idée et n'avait absolument pas laissé entendre qu'elle voulait absolument que son amie la suive. Juste que ça lui ferait plaisir et que si Hermione était partante, Lily l'aiderait à se préparer tout en se préparant elle-même.

Outre cela, leur amitié semblait légèrement étrange à Hermione. Mélange de complicité, rivalité, émulation, entraide. Elle avait pu sentir tout ça en moins de vingt-quatre heures, et sentir où cette amitié pourrait la mener si elle acceptait de la suivre.

Et plus que ça : Lily ne lui demanderait jamais de choisir entre amitié et étude. Parce que contrairement à la plupart des élèves avec lesquels Hermione avait tenté de sympathiser, Lily semblait la seule à être résolue à apprendre le plus qu'elle pouvait...

Et ce qui avait sidéré Hermione était que Lily envisageait de faire tout ça sans pour autant se priver. Elle considérait qu'elle pouvait passer les cours à étudier, les heures d'étude à réviser et ensuite se donner le temps de profiter. Aménager des moments de détente faisait partie intégrante de la manière dont Lily concevait son planning d'étude. Mais cela supposait une discipline incroyable entre sérieux et détente.

Quelque chose de nouveau et rafraichissant qu'Hermione n'avait jamais connu jusque là : une amie qui lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas à choisir. Qu'il suffisait de gérer son temps. Et confirmait que les autres élèves, immatures et dissipés, n'avaient rien compris à la vie.

Bref, Hermione en était rendu là. Et ça faisait beaucoup à digérer en une fois. Parce que Lily était une fille sûre d'elle et sans concession. Elle avait son objectif à atteindre et était prête à entrainer ses amis avec elle s'ils était d'accord. Seulement voilà, Hermione était-elle prête à prendre ce chemin terrifiant et séduisant à la fois ?

Parce que Lily ne ressemblait à aucune autre fille de onze ans. D'ailleurs, si elle fermait les yeux et y pensait de manière détachée, elle était presque convaincue que Lily ne pouvait pas avoir onze ans. Sa magie était beaucoup trop avancée, ses ambitions, ses attentes et la manière dont elle planifiait tout pour arriver à ses fins ne ressemblait pas du tout à une fille de onze ans. Alors Hermione se sentait comme face à une ainée qui lui proposerait de la prendre par la main.

Comme si Percy Weasley, au lieu de se montrer aimable et détaché, lui proposait de l'aider, dans le seul et unique but de la mettre à son niveau. Et que penserait-on de Percy s'il agissait ainsi ? Que penserait Hermione si Percy agissait ainsi ? Parce que c'était un homme, elle se méfierait. Parce qu'il était plus âgé, elle se méfierait.

Mais Lily avait onze ans tout comme elle, découvrait la magie tout comme elle. Et ne semblait pas avoir pris cette décision de passer des examens anticipés sur un coup de tête. D'ailleurs, elle n'encourageait pas Hermione à la suivre dans les mêmes proportions. Lily avait l'intention de valider trois année de suite en une. Et proposait à Hermione de faire quatre années en deux. De sorte qu'en acceptant, elles serait tout les deux au même niveau dans deux ans.

C'était juste tellement dingue et en même temps tellement tentant. Et puis, Hermione repensait à ce que lui avait dit le choixpeau. Hermione avait voulu un moment aller à Serdaigle pour ça : apprendre, tout, le plus vite possible. Et maintenant, elle reculait. Pas parce qu'elle pensait que c'était impossible ou insurmontable. Mais parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur du jugement des autres. Peur de l'échec, c'était vrai aussi...

Mais c'était un peu la leçon du chapeau non ? Pour se réaliser, elle devait apprendre à dépasser ses peurs. Faire le bien parce que c'est bien, plutôt que par simple sens de la justice et de l'intégrité. Parfois, suivre les lois n'était pas faire le bien. Parfois, suivre l'avis du plus grand nombre n'était pas faire le bien. Parfois, il fallait avoir l'audace de soutenir des positions qui allaient à contre courant.

D'accord, il n'était pas normal au sens 'ordinaire' et 'commun' de faire deux ans en une seule année...sinon on changerait le programme et tout le monde ferait le programme en une seule année. D'accord, certaines personnes n'avaient pas la maturité ou avaient besoin de temps ou étaient tout simplement paresseux.

D'accord, elle ne se montrait pas particulièrement loyale envers les autres élèves de son année si elle acceptait de faire deux années en une. Ce serait comme les blâmer pour leur paresse, leur incompétence ou leur manque de maturité. Mais n'était-ce justement pas vrai ?

Alors oui, pourquoi ne pas suivre Lily, simplement parce qu'elle avait envie de le faire. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée au sens que ça lui ferait du bien et aucun mal à personne. Et qu'avec plus de connaissances, elle serait toujours plus apte à faire le bien à l'avenir que si elle restait paresseuse et soucieuse des usages qui font que 'normalement' on ne fait pas deux années en une.

De même qu'on étudie pas deux disciplines en même temps ou qu'on ne lit pas un livre en faisant du vélo. D'accord, pour cette toute dernière proposition, c'était carrément dangereux. Mais sinon, c'était quoi ? Prendre un risque ? Et que risquait-elle, à part échouer ? Elle aurait tout de même sa première année même si elle travaillait également pour passer sa seconde année.

On n'échouait jamais un examen par excès de travail. À moins de se surmener de manière totalement inconsciente. Mais elle pouvait viser plus que sa simple réussite à son année. Elle pouvait viser mieux que juste la meilleure note à son examen de fin d'année. Elle pouvait aller plus loin, apprendre plus vite. Ne pas gaspiller son temps. Et ne pas se contenter de faire ce qu'on lui demandait de faire à la perfection. Elle pouvait se prendre en main et faire plus.

Étudier plus de choses. Découvrir plus de sorts, plus de potions qu'il n'en était prévu dans le programme. Être curieuse. Et pourquoi pas : viser rien de moins que de devenir une sorcière aussi puissante qu'elle en était physiquement capable ? Si elle voulait se réaliser comme avait dit le Choixpeau, il faudrait qu'elle fasse le choix de se dépasser. Et quelle meilleure manière de se dépasser que de s'investir à fond pour devenir une meilleure sorcière ?

Au final, Hermione réalisait bien qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix. Elle en était juste rendue à ériger une batterie d'arguments. Un mur de logique imparable qu'elle pourrait dresser entre le monde et elle si on lui reprochait ses choix. Et elle savait que quelqu'un le ferait. Elle ignorait qui. Elle ignorait quand. Mais tôt ou tard, un autre élève lui ferait des reproches. Parce que Poudlard, hormis la magie, n'était pas une école si différente de toutes les autres.

Socialement, vouloir étudier plus, s'appliquer davantage, s'entraîner davantage...t out ce qui pouvait aller dans le sens d'être meilleur que les autres, quelque soit la manière, était mal vu. Les grands esprits, les grands athlètes, les grands sorciers – sans doute aussi – se faisaient davantage d'ennemis que d'amis. Après tout, Dumbledore était respecté de tous...mais combien seraient prêts à tuer pour être à sa place ? Combien feraient tout pour l'évincer et le déchoir de sa position juste dans le vain espoir de prendre sa place ?

Et si elle visait le meilleure d'elle-même pour faire le bien par la suite, combien le lui reprocheraient ? C'était une question sans réponse, mais ce qu'elle savait avec certitude, c'est que si elle relevait le défi, cela ne serait pas sans conséquence. Ce n'était jamais sans conséquence. Et au fond, plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait prête à les affronter.

 ***** Minverva McGonagall *****

 **« La première réunion du corps enseignant est ouverte »** annonça la sous-directrice **« Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord que le premier sujet à l'ordre du jour doit être l'explosion du nombre de demande de validation des acquis »**

 **« Oui, en effet. Cela perturbe les classes »** intervint le professeur Slughorn, directeur de Serpentard et professeur de potion.

 **« J'ai noté également que mes élèves étaient quelque peu dissipés, cette semaine »** approuva le professeur Chourave, directeur de Poufsouffle et professeur de botanique.

 **« Je n'ai rien à dire concernant mes propres élèves. »** annonça Flitwick, au grand étonnement de tous. **« Au contraire, j'ai eu plutôt la sensation que cette vague de demande** **entraînait** **une émulation positive. Même les élèves les plus médiocres se montrent beaucoup plus appliqués qu'ils le sont d'ordinaire dans ma classe. »**

 **« Je pense que Filius a soulevé le mot »** confirma McGonagall **« Cette explosion des demandes participe effectivement d'une sorte d'émulation. Ordinairement, pas plus de trois étudiants chaque année font cette demande. En général, pas avant la quatrième année, et pour des raisons peu louable. Il s'agit le plus souvent de jeunes filles dont les parents considèrent que financer leur étude est une perte de temps et d'argent. Ces jeunes filles veulent alors acquérir un diplôme au plus vite avant de quitter Poudlard. »**

 **« Actuellement, la tendance est totalement différente. »** ajouta Minerva après un silence rhétorique pour faire valoir son argument. **« Quatre élèves de première année sont actuellement concernés, soit un dixième des effectifs. Et six autres élèves ont fait une demande officielle au cours de cette semaine. D'autres y réfléchissent très sérieusement. »**

 **-Donc pas moins de dix élèves... Peut-on avoir les noms, Professeur McGonagall ?**

La question venait du professeur Quirrell. Appliqué et méthodique, le nouveau professeur de défense n'avait fait l'objet que de retours positifs au cours de la semaine, malgré les appréhensions de McGonagall en premier lieu.

 **-Il s'agit de Miss Evans, Miss Granger, Miss Greengrass et Monsieur Londubat pour les premières années. En deuxième année, Miss Bobbin, les jumelles Carrow ainsi que Monsieur McLaggen. En quatrième année, Monsieur Diggory. Et enfin, en dernière année, Miss Tonks, qui veut devenir** **Auror** **et pense pouvoir passer l'intégralité de ses aspics séances tenantes.**

 **« Enfin, c'est ridicule ! »** s'indigna le professeur Slughorn. **«** **Tous ces** **enfants, excepté Miss Granger sont** _ **des fils et fille de**_ **qui n'ont jamais rien accompli de leur vie par eux-mêmes. Je les ai bien observés et aucun d'eux ne fait de prodiges dans mon cours de Potion »**

 **-Il existe d'autres cours que les cours de Potion, Horace.**

Et encore une fois, le professeur Quirrell venait d'intervenir, et contre un professeur de sa propre maison.

 **-Pour ma part et concernant ma matière uniquement, j'approuve les demandes de Miss Tonks, Monsieur Diggory ainsi que des Jumelles Carrow. Ces quatre là font des prodiges dans mon cours. En revanche, je ne m'explique pas la présence de monsieur Londubat, qui à ma connaissance ne provoque que des accidents depuis le début de la semaine, si je ne m'abuse.**

 **« La question de Monsieur Londubat** **fera** **l'objet du point suivant de cette réunion »** expliqua la sous-directrice **« En revanche, si quelqu'un a des remarques à faire à ce sujet avant de le clore définitivement, je suggère que cette personne prenne la suite de ce débat »**

 **« Je pense que plutôt qu'émulation, nous pouvons parler de série causale »** intervint le professeur Sinistra, enseignante d'astronomie **« Il semble évident à mes yeux que les bonnes personnes se sont** **retrouvées réunies** **au bon moment, entraînant les conséquences supposés extraordinaires que nous observons aujourd'hui »**

Le point de vue soulevé par le professeur d'astronomie avait provoqué le silence au sein de la réunion. Le professeur Sinistra venait de prendre en main la suite du débat et elle semblait ravie d'avoir fait son petit effet.

 **-Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour considérer que cette nouvelle vague de validation d'acquis a pour source un seul événement déclencheur, ou plutôt une seule personne : Lily Evans. Pardonnez-moi l'expression, mais mon sentiment à son sujet est que je l'ai trouvé à la fois fascinante et absolument banale.**

Face à l'incompréhension totale du personnel enseignant, le professeur Sinistra poursuivit son propos.

 **-Certaines personnes auraient tendance à l'oublier, mais Miss Evans, envers et contre tout, n'a que onze ans. C'est une enfant vive d'esprit, avec beaucoup de connaissances et de puissance magique mais hormis ça, je dirais qu'elle est la petite fille de onze ans la plus ordinaire que j'ai eu le droit de rencontrer.**

 **Mon cours réclame de savoir dessiner une carte du ciel, savoir régler son télescope et faire des déductions intelligente à partir de l'observation du ciel. La petite Lily est arrivée dans mon cours en connaissant toutes les constellations, et je dis bien TOUTES. Et pourtant, comme nombre d'enfants de son âge, elle ne savait pas régler son télescope. Et comme toute enfant de onze ans, je l'ai vu aussi frustrée que ces petits camarades car incapable de dessiner une carte du ciel proprement.**

 **Et si mon hypothèse est la bonne, je soupçonne que sa magie ressemble à son dessin : beaucoup trop de puissance et de connaissance pour des mains malhabiles. Et je pense que cette enfant ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir sur-compenser ses faiblesses en se plongeant dans les études. Mais là où elle ressemble en tout point à une petite fille de son âge, c'est qu'elle se sent incapable de le faire toute seule. Pourquoi aurait-elle** **proposé** **à** **tous** **les élèves avec lesquels elle a sympathisé de la suivre autrement ?**

 **J'ai assisté de mes yeux à la manière dont Miss Greengrass s'est laissé séduire par la personnalité de la jeune Lily Evans. Une feuille de parchemin. C'est tout ce qu'il aura suffi pour que ces deux-là sympathisent. La jeune Lily Evans est une petite fille qui se sent seule, physiquement et psychologiquement, aussi immature que tous les enfants de son âge, avec à coté de ça, un gouffre de magie et de connaissance qui la sépare de sa génération.**

 **Alors ma conclusion est simple. Je sais que nous discutons de ce sujet pour le soumettre au vote mais, il m'est avis que quiconque empêchera Miss Granger, Miss Greengrass et Monsieur Londubat de suivre l'exemple de Miss Evans devra sans doute payer les conséquences que cela aura sur chacun de ses quatre là.**

 **Miss Evans et Miss Granger semblent être deux génies particulièrement précoces en leur domaine. Miss Greengrass ne semble pas intellectuellement en reste non plus et vient d'une famille très influente sur les plans économiques et politiques. Enfin, dernier mais non le moindre, Monsieur Londubat est également d'une famille de sang-pur influente, et comme l'a si élégamment fait remarquer le professeur Quirrel, il n'a pas son pareil pour provoquer des incidents aussi divers qu'improbables.**

 **« Donc en résumé »** conclu Minerva en se pinçant l'arête du nez en signe d'irritation **« Vous êtes POUR le maintien de l'ensemble de ses demandes ? »**

 **« Tout à fait »** répondit le professeur Sinistra.

 **« Bien, quelqu'un a t-il autre chose à ajouter, ou peut-on passer au vote ? »** demanda Minerva, et seul le silence lui répondit. **« Bon. »**

 **-Qui soutient l'opinion du professeur Sinistra ?**

McGonagall, Flitwick , Babbling et Sinistra.

 **-Qui est contre ?**

Binns, Brûlopot, Slughorn,

 **-Qui soutient une autre résolution ? Oui, Professeurs Chourave et Quirrell ?**

 **« Je pense qu'il faut étudier chaque demande au cas par cas. Ne serait-ce qu'effectuer un test pour évaluer le sérieux de la demande »** proposa le professeur Chourave.

 **-Pomona. Faire un test pour savoir si un élève est apte à passer une validation anticipée des acquis reviendrait à lui remettre cette validation des acquis en cas de succès. On ne peut pas reconnaître qu'un élève est prêt et ne pas lui donner cette validation. Sauf en ce qui concerne le cas de Miss Tonks qui veut passer un examen académique, évalué par le ministère.**

 **« Alors juste pour Miss Tonks »** concéda le professeur chourave **« Désolée pour cette proposition malavisée. »**

 **-Il n'y a pas de mal, Pomona. Professeur Quirrell ?**

 **-Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je soutiens les demandes de Miss Tonks, Monsieur Diggory ainsi que des Jumelles Carrow. Je ne peux pas m'opposer au cas de Miss Evans qui a déjà été initié mais je désapprouve. Elle et ses petits camarades sont trop jeune. Hormis scs cinq élèves là, je propose de rejeter toutes les autres demandes.**

 **-Bien. Proposons ces suggestions au vote.**

 **Qui est pour la proposition du professeur Chourave, à savoir, faire passer un test à Miss Tonks avant de la présenter pour les aspics ?**

McGonagall, Flitwick , Sinistra, Babbling, Chourave, Binns, Brûlopot et Quirrell.

 **« Bien. Inutile de demander qui est contre »** annonça le professeur McGonagall en fusillant du regard le professeur Slughorn **« La proposition est acceptée à la majorité des voix »** puis elle poursuivi **« Maintenant, qui est pour la proposition du Professeur Quirrell »**

Binns, Brûlopot, Slughorn, Quirrell et contre toute attente, le professeur Chourave.

 **-Qui est contre ?**

McGonagall, Flitwick, Babbling et Sinistra.

 **-Bien, je déclare la proposition acceptée. Mais je dois vous** **informer** **que trois premières années ont déjà fait part de leur volonté de faire appel de cette décision auprès du directeur.**

 **« C'est hypocrite ! »** s'indigna le professeur Slughorn **« Cela revient à les autoriser à passer ses validations d'acquis »**

 **« Cela revient à laisser des élèves faire usage de leur droit d'appel »** contra McGonagall.

 **-Mais...**

 **« Mais ils risquent des sanctions voire le renvoi si leur demande est rejeté »** conclut Minerva, d'un ton définitif.

 **-Minerva, comment peut-on laisser les choses aller aussi loin ?**

 **-Je vous le demande Pomona.**

 **« Je reviens officiellement sur mon vote »** déclara le professeur Chourave **« Toute élève souhaitant** **passer** **des examens anticipés de botanique sera accepté. Mais je jure sur mon honneur que je ne ferais aucun cadeau »**

 **« Et moi aussi »** agréèrent Flitwick et McGonagall avec un sourire entendu.

 **« Il n'a a jamais été question de faire de cadeau à qui que ce soit »** confirma Sinistra **« Et j'attends la petite Lily Evans de pied ferme »**

 **« Je n'ai aucun élève concerné dans mon cours »** déclara le professeur Babbling **« Mais j'approuve totalement, et tout élève voulant présenter un examen de runes anticipés aura droit à un examen exhaustif de ses compétences en ma matière »**

 **« Bien. Je déclare la crise des validations anticipés d'acquis résolue. »** trancha McGonagall **« Ce qui nous amène désormais au cas du jeune Neville Londubat »**

 **« Sauf à le renvoyer chez lui purement et simplement, je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire »** intervint Slughorn avec mauvaise foi, visiblement contrarié de devoir ne serait-ce qu'accepter de faire passer un examen anticipé au jeune Neville.

 **« En fait »** débuta McGonagall **« Il se trouve que le jeune Neville a hérité de la baguette de son père qui se trouve malheureusement être une baguette en bois de Frêne »**

 **« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »** demanda Pomona Chourave, soudain très intéressée.

 **-Les baguettes en bois de Frêne sont les plus fidèles de toutes. Lorsqu'elles sont conquises, léguées ou données, elles perdent tout ou partie de leur capacité magique.**

 **« Pourtant Neville n'arrête pas de provoquer des accidents durant les cours.** **Tous** **les professeurs sont au courant de cet état de fait »** fit remarquer Flitwick

 **« C'est exactement pour cette raison que la magie enfantine est appelée magie accidentelle et pas juste 'spontanée'. Parce qu'elle provoque des accidents »** répondit McGonagall.

 **-Donc vous sous-entendez que...**

 **« La baguette de Neville n'est plus rien d'autre qu'un morceau de bois. Toute magie exécutée par Neville jusqu'à présent, aussi malheureux que soit le résultat, a été de la magie sans baguette »** confirma McGonagall **« Et celui-ci a demandé s'il pourrait aller s'en procurer une autre durant le week-end, accompagné par un professeur »**

 **« Donc Neville, catastrophe ambulante des premières années, seraient possiblement un des sorcier les plus puissant de sa génération ? »** s'étonna encore le professeur Flitwick.

 **-Cela reste encore à confirmer mais l'hypothèse semble toutefois** **exacte** **. Je ne serais pas étonnée que la magie de Neville reste imprévisible. Mais lui trouver une bonne baguette pourrait sans doute l'aider à se canaliser et limiter les accidents.**

 **« Bon, faisons simple »** proposa Pomona **« Est-ce que quelqu'un ici présent s'oppose à ce que l'un d'entre nous sacrifie son samedi après-midi dans l'espoir de se débarrasser définitivement du boulet numéro un parmi les premières années ? Pardonnez-moi l'expression Minerva. »**

 **-Il n'y a pas de mal Pomona. À moi aussi, ça me fera beaucoup de bien de ne plus attendre la prochaine catastrophe à venir.**

Personne ne marqua son opposition et l'affaire fut conclue rapidement, suivi du reste de l'ordre du jour normal. Puis la séance fut levée et chacun put alors vaquer à ses occupations.

 **« Vu que nous sommes vendredi soir, je propose de faire passer cette semaine difficile avec un petit coup de Whisky pur-feu »** proposa Pomona Chourave en sortant sa bouteille **« Qui me suit ? »**

 **« J'approuve la proposition du professeur Chourave »** annonça Flitwick, toujours dans l'ambiance de la réunion.

 **« Et je suis pour également »** déclara Babbling.

 **« Foutu pour foutu, je vais sans doute me laisser tenter par un petit verre »** répondit Minerva qui, en tant que directrice de maison de Neville, était en charge de l'accompagner le lendemain.

 **« Et je déclare la motion officiellement adoptée »** conclut Brûlopot qui sortait toujours de ces réunions en dernier, à cause de sa jambe de bois.

Effectivement, se dit la sous-directrice, cette première semaine avait été des plus mouvementées. Pourvu que la situation finisse par se tasser. Pour le meilleur, bien entendu. Elle se souvenait des propos de Dumbledore concernant la jeune Lily. Et elle doutait que Dumbledore ait prévu que sa proposition de validation d'acquis irait aussi loin. Ou alors il l'avait prévu... ce qui rendrait alors ses motivations douteuses, ou du moins, discutables.

* * *

Un grand merci à l' ** _Ankou_** qui vous permet de me lire avec un minimum de fautes.

J'en profiterais pour commenter un détail que ma béta à soulever.

Oui, la McGonagall du canon ne dirait pas des choses comme "foutue pour foutue" sauf que...j'aime donné de la profondeur à mes personnages et considérer qu'ils ont plusieurs visages en fait parti. À tort ou à raison, j'ai imaginer que s'il y avait un endroit où Minerva McGonagall pouvait se permettre d'être moins...sévère et propre sur elle...ce serait en salle des profs.

Sa biographie dit qu'elle a été mariée mais que son conjoint est mort depuis longtemps. Qu'elle n'a pas eu d'enfant également. Et j'ai donc choisi de supposer que le corps enseignant était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour elle. Et particulièrement Filius Flitwick avec qui on sait qu'elle a une certaine complicité. C'est pas moi qui le dit mais J.K.R.

Donc voilà. Si McGo restera une prof incomparablement sévère dans son image publique, je vais lui prêté un langage moins policé en privé et des pensées un peu plus tendres, souples et bienveillantes que son image austère et sévère laisse suggérer. Des objections ? :)

* * *

 ** _Pas de review pour ce chapitre donc pas de réponse aux reviews. Ça simplifie quand même grandement les choses. Même si j'aime quand même les lire et y répondre._**

 ** _Sinon : je crois que j'ai épuisé le fandom Harry Potter. En tout cas, toute la production lesbienne ainsi qu'une grosse partie des fictions hétéros qui m'inspirent une certaine bienveillance. Du coup...je suis à court de fic !_** _(remplacez le mot fic par le sport, le péché mignon ou la substance psychoactive de votre choix et vous comprendrez mon profond désarroi) **Donc voilà : si vous voulez contribuez à cette fiction et au bien être de son auteur, n'hésitez pas à me proposer vos titres préférés**_ _(même s'il y a des grandes chances que j'y ai déjà fait un tour). **Oh, et je lis en anglais et en français. Je ne parle malheureusement pas espagnol et mon niveau d'italien est trop ridicule pour que j'essaye de lire sérieusement une fiction dans cette langue.**_

* * *

Bon...je vous avais fait un joli message pour vous faire une annonce. Il a été supprimé avant que je l'enregistre :'(

Donc, je vais faire plus court et garder le mystère. Il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle :

-La mauvaise, c'est que je suis pas satisfaite de mon chapitre 5 premier jet et de l'orientation que j'ai donné à cette fic à cause d'un minuscule petit détail : le canon...et Voldemort.

-La bonne, c'est que je ne veux pas écrire une histoire d'aventure, mais une romance. Donc...je vais changer un ou deux trucs dans les chapitres déjà publiés, m'appuyer un peu plus sur le canon et réécrire entièrement un nouveau chapitre 5...et accélérer le rythme de cette fiction ! (Parce qu'à vrai dire, à douze ans...il ne va pas se passer grand chose). Donc voilà, je vais sacrifier un peu l'originalité de l'intrigue sur Voldemort et me concentrer sur la romance.

(Je fais exactement l'inverse sur mon autre fic donc je suis heureuse...et je vous donne à lire ce que vous êtes venues lire : une fiction lesbienne)

Voilà...du coup, je pense pouvoir annoncer le prochain chapitre pour le 21 janvier. Je sais, c'est long. Mais je reprends entièrement ma copie dans l'idée de faire mieux ! Je ne vous oublie pas. À très vite ! :D


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **-Lily Evans-**

 **« Tu sais Neville, je ne suis pas experte en la matière, mais je suis pratiquement sûre que même en fixant ton livre avec autant d'insistance et de haine, cela ne va pas t'aider à en mémoriser le contenu. »** souligna Lily avec dérision.

 **« Je déteste les potions »** geignit Neville en réponse, en reposant le livre sur la table de travail.

 **« Alors tu devrais faire une pause »** avança Hermione, conciliante.

 **« Le problème, c'est que je fais que ça »** répondit Neville **« J'en suis rendu à faire des pauses...dans mes pauses. »**

 **« Quelque soit le bout par lequel je prends cette matière, je la déteste. Franchement, qu'y a t-il de logique à brasser une potion dans un sens plutôt que l'inverse ? Qu'y a t-il de logique à chauffer une potion avec une précision du dixième de degré ou de découper tel ingrédients dans la longueur plutôt que la largeur ? »**

Lily et Hermione échangèrent alors un regard. Elles avaient déjà eu cette discussion entre elles et Neville n'était pas prêt pour cette conversation. Cela ne ferait que l'embrouiller davantage plutôt que de l'éclairer sur la matière.

Il fallait dire que Poudlard faisait des choix pédagogiques qui étaient parfois douteux, privilégiant la pratique à la théorie, la technique à la compréhension. Les cours de potion, au moins jusqu'à la troisième année... c'était comme apprendre à réparer une voiture sans savoir comment elle marche de prime abord. Comme d'apprendre qu'il fallait remplacer les bougies ou faire la vidange dans tel ou tel situation sans comprendre pourquoi ni à quoi cela sert. Mais uniquement que c'était nécessaire pour faire fonctionner la voiture.

En potion, les élèves apprenaient de manière bêtes et disciplinés à reproduire une consigne sans comprendre le pourquoi de cette consigne. C'était la logique infantilisante du _« fait le d'abord, tu auras l'explication dans quelques années...si le sujet t'intéresse toujours »_. Et il fallait adhérer à cette logique bête et disciplinée pour réussir dans la matière.

Remettre en question la consigne, se demander pourquoi en plein milieu de l'exercice ne faisait que faire perdre du temps aux élèves et leur faire multiplier les erreurs. Cela aurait été facile d'y remédier en expliquant au préalable la consigne avant le passage à l'acte. Mais ce n'était pas la logique de Poudlard. Poudlard voulait formé des potionistes comme on forme des techniciens. Ils devaient être capable de faire une potion parfaite juste d'après la recette, sans se poser de question.

La recherche en potion était d'un autre niveau, bien supérieur. Et le ministère, de même que Poudlard, préférait dispensé le savoir avec parcimonie. Il était inutile que tout le monde sache créer des sortilèges, créer des potions et ainsi de suite, au risque de voir évoluer le savoir-faire magique plus vite que les autorités pouvaient les contrôlés.

Et là reposait l'essentiel de la cristallisation autour du problème. Les autorités en place ne voulaient pas perdre leur contrôle, au risque de tirer la communauté magique tout entière vers le bas. Et il avait fallu à Lily Evans quelques 25 années d'expériences pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Alors Neville n'était pas prêt. Comme Hermione n'avait pas été prête à l'entendre. Même si l'idée avait fait son chemin entre temps.

 **« C'est là le problème Neville »** expliqua Lily **« Tu ne réussis pas parce que tu te poses toutes ces questions au mauvais moment. Écoute, je sais que c'est une promesse un peu creuse mais si tu continues comme ça, l'année prochaine, tu pourras commencer l'arithmancie et les cours de potion de troisième année. »** avant de poursuivre :

 **-À ce moment là, tu auras un début de réponse à tes questions. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois ranger tes interrogations dan une boite et admettre que c'est pas le bon moment pour les poser. Particulièrement quand tu es en train de brasser une potion.**

 **On te dit de faire quelque chose. Juste, fais-le. Les réponses viendront plus tard, je te le promets. Et avec deux ans d'avance au rythme où tu progresses dans les autres matières. Il t'en reste que deux à passer avant les vacances de Noël.**

Neville esquissa un petit sourire reconnaissant avant de se replonger dans son livre avec un enthousiasme retrouvé. Sans doute n'aimerait-il jamais les potions à leur juste valeur mais au moins trouverait-il la motivation de les travailler, ne serait-ce que pour s'en débarrasser avec deux ans d'avance, au terme de leurs B.U.S.E.s. Tout leur groupe était appliqué à la tâche et les semaines étaient passés très vite pour Lily.

Surtout qu'elle-même s'était fixée de faire trois année en une puis une année plus calme alors qu'elle poussait ses propres amis à faire quatre année en deux ans. Leur troisième année à Poudlard serait donc leur année de B.U.S.E.s, avec deux ans d'avance. Et Lily s'était montrée plus exigeante avec elle-même pour se permettre davantage d' _études extrascolaires_ les années suivantes. Elle ne voulait pas seulement couvrir le programme et le couvrir plus vite.

Elle voulait également découvrir ce qui lui était arrivée, pilée la bibliothèque pour rattraper son _retard_ , apprendre tout ce que la magie avait à lui apprendre. Elle ne savait pas d'où cela lui venait mais elle était plus...ambitieuse...qu'elle ne l'avait été dans sa précédente vie. Être la meilleure et reconnue par ses pairs à cause de son statut de naissance lui semblait désormais un objectif...puéril...même si elle observait Hermione prendre ce même chemin avec une certaine tendresse et nostalgie.

Peut-être était-elle un peu injuste avec elle-même mais elle avait été sidérée d'apprendre que Lily Evans première du nom avait été major de sa promotion...et n'avait pourtant rien fait de sa vie. Lily Evans n'était ni médicomage, ni potioniste, ni une grande ponte de la création des sortilèges. Son nom n'était mentionné nul part et sa contribution à la communauté magique...était nulle. Comme l'extrême majorité de la communauté sorcière, cependant.

Ce monde magique était en pleine léthargie, souffrant d'une inertie prodigieuse, totalement ignorante de la notion de progrès ou d'un quelconque lègue aux générations futures. Ou plutôt si, ils savaient. Mais pour eux, créer un nouveaux modèles de balai magique, ajouter une loi inutile à une suite d'autre lois inutiles et inappliquées étaient une contribution en soit.

Merlin, les sorciers apprenaient aujourd'hui la même chose que leur arrière-grand-parents avant eux et faisaient grosso-modo la même chose de leur vie. D'accord, il y avait des choses qui ne changeait pas. La grammaire ou les mathématique, par exemple...encore que...une révolution y était toujours possible. Mais les savoir-faire technique, l'histoire, la connaissance théorique...tout cela ne devrait pas être aussi statique et poussiéreux.

Évidemment, le monde sorcier n'avait rien connu de semblable à la révolution industrielle et culturelle. Mais peut-être était-il justement temps de mettre un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière ? Peut-être était-il temps de tordre un peu le cou aux traditions et de proposer une nouvelle dynamique d'innovations. D'encourager le progrès pour le progrès. Et de changer la société sorcière jusqu'aux fondements en conséquence.

Et Lily savait qu'elle manipulait sur ce point un sujet dangereux. Qu'elle flirtait avec des limites qu'elle n'avait jamais osé franchir. Mais elle se rappelait que trop bien cette discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le choixpeau. Et à son sens, tout valait mieux que répéter les mêmes erreurs de son ancienne vie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle ne savait pas quel choix elle ferait et où cela la conduirait. Mais elle ne ferait pas les mêmes choix que dans sa vie précédentes.

Elle avait du talent, de la connaissance, beaucoup de volonté et une ambition à cette mesure. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher son temps et ses ressources comme l'avait fait sa prédécesseur. Elle n'avait pas encore de projet clair et abouti. Mais cela viendrait. Et elle comptait sur ses amis pour l'y aider.

-Daphné Greengrass-

Depuis qu'une certaine petite brune aux yeux verts était rentrée dans sa vie, Daphné Greengrass avait vu son monde bouleversé du tout au tout.

L'amitié entre Serpentard et nés-moldus était très mal vu. Et Daphné avait payé au prix fort ce que sa maison considérait comme une traitrise. Seule les jumelles Carrow -pourtant filles de mangemort- avait bien voulu écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Il avait fallu des semaines pour que Bullstrode, Nott et Zabini finissent par changer d'avis à son sujet. En revanche, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Malefoy faisaient tout leur possible pour rendre sa vie infernale. Et cela n'avait que davantage encouragé Daphné à passer ses validations d'acquis.

Chaque matière validée était une matière qu'elle n'aurait plus à suivre avec les premières années. Et bien que cela ne serait plus vrai d'ici les vacances de Noël, elle appréciait pour le moment de passer quelques cours avec les jumelles Carrow. Aucune d'entre elles n'avaient accepté encore d'adresser la parole à Lily ou Hermione. Mais au moins, elles ne lui reprochaient pas de les fréquenter.

La réaction de ses parents aussi avait été particulière. Tout ce qui sortait des sentiers battus et rebattus, même positif, était assez mal vu chez les Greengrass. Et Daphné redoutait déjà la confrontation qu'elle allait avoir à Noël. Car maintenant, c'était fait. Dans quelques jours seulement, elles auraient validés la totalité des cours de première année et commencerait à suivre l'intégralité des cours de seconde année.

Le niveau était plus difficile, la pression plus forte, mais c'était stimulant. Et même si ce n'était pas à proprement parlé un mal, les Greengrass n'apprécierait pas. Ils la culpabiliseraient sur sa petite sœur et sur toutes les conséquences que ses actes auraient sur la famille. Et Daphné avait su que ça arriverait, dès le premier soir en astronomie. Elle avait immédiatement su que sa maison, ses anciens amis et sa famille ne comprendraient pas.

Son amitié avec Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger et Lily Evans était la chose la plus stimulante et excitante qu'elle ait vécu de toute sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer autrement. Lily Evans, plus que les deux autres transpirait le charisme, la connaissance, l'ambition, le pouvoir. Des choses qui ne pouvait qu'attirer sa partie Serpentardesque. Ce que Daphné ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi les autres Serpentard ne ressentait pas la même chose.

Et même si Daphné avait d'abord accepté cette amitié car elle y voyait son intérêt...elle s'était progressivement attachés au groupe. Hermione et Lily étaient tout simplement géniales et lumineuses. Même Hermione qui parfois avait des idées vraiment bizarre y mettait tellement d'enthousiasme et se montrait si finement intelligente que c'était dur de ne pas la suivre.

Et Neville...était Neville. Il faisait tellement d'effort pour se maintenir à leur niveau. Il faisait tellement d'effort pour sur-compensé ses faiblesses et le fait qu'il était le seul garçon de leur groupe d'ami. Et alors qu'on se demandait parfois comment Hermione avait pu atterir à Gryffondor tellement elle était...intéllo...il ne faisait aucun doute sur le pourquoi Neville était un Gryffondor dans l'âme.

Merlin, ce garçon était une catastrophe ambulante. Et pour ne rien y manquer, il était aussi peu confiant en lui-même et aussi peureux et maladroit que c'était possible. Et pourtant, il continuait d'essayer et c'était là où Neville était vraiment Gryffondor. Battu d'avance, terrorisé et maladroit à l'extrême, il continuait d'avancer sur son bonhomme de chemin. Évidemment, changer sa baguette avait aidé à le rendre un peu moins catastrophique et un peu plus déterminé qu'il ne l'était...

Mais honnêtement, si Lily et Hermione avaient cherché un faire-valoir, Neville en était vraiment le stéréotype absolu. Non que Daphné soupçonne que c'était là leur raison. Et à cotoyer Neville, elle avait découvert malgré elle qui avait une personnalité... attachante. Sensible, doux, attentionné, maladroit mais pas d'une manière vraiment gênante. Il avait aussi une grande vivacité d'esprit qu'on ne lui soupçonnait pas, toujours ouvert, toujours en éveil, toujours curieux.

Évidemment, il avait ces cotés bizarres comme son attachement obstiné pour son crapaud. Ne comprenait-il pas que n'importe qui à sa place aurait tout fait pour s'en débarrasser au lieu de courir après ? Enfin, le crapaud était un animal de compagnie tellement...démodé. Ces mêmes pas intelligent ou affectueux un crapaud. C'était comme l'animal de compagnie de cet autre Gryffondor... franchement, qui voulait d'un rat pour compagnon ?

Un chat, un hibou, c'est relativement intelligent. Il y avait même une élève qui avait une corneille qui chantait tout les matins dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. Et merlin sait comme c'est enthousiasmant de se faire réveiller par une corneille chaque matin... Mais un rat ou un crapaud... sérieusement ?

Bref, même Neville et ses manies avait fini par conquérir le cœur de Daphné. Elle n'y voyait plus que son strict intérêt même si elle gardait bien cette dimension en mémoire, ne serait-ce que pour justifier son comportement fasse à ses pairs et sa famille. Après tout, elle restait une Serpentard.

 _Mais quel mal y avait-il à vouloir être amie avec les deux futurs plus puissantes sorcières du pays, fussent-elles nées-moldues ?_

-Augusta Londubat-

Il y a des miracles de la vie qu'on oublie d'attendre, passé un certain âge. Et pourtant, lorsqu'ils arrivent finalement, on en demeure pas moins surpris et fasciné comme si c'était la première fois. Et pourtant Augusta Londubat avait une longue expérience de sorcière derrière elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle aperçu son petit fils sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, elle fut agréablement prise au dépourvu parce qu'elle voyait. Tout en sachant qu'extérieurement, elle gardait pour l'apparence la même expression sévère qu'elle le faisait en tout occasion. Seules un léger tremblement de ses mains rachitique crispés sur son vieux cabas trahissait son émotion.

Augusta n'était plus toute jeune, elle le savait. Mais elle avait décidé de passer outre les ravages du temps en gardant la tête haute, fière, déterminée et inflexible. La maison de son défunt époux dont elle était désormais l'unique représentante valide était une maison fière et inflexible, aussi solide qu'un chêne dans la tempête, les Londubats ne ployaient devant rien, pas même la mort. Et à son grand regret, Augusta avait perdu son fils et sa belle-fille pour ces valeurs.

Alors voir le jeune Neville revenir de Poudlard transfiguré après seulement trois mois passés là-bas était un petit miracle qu'Augusta n'attendait plus. Celle-ci avait été très étonnée d'apprendre son amitié avec la jeune Greengrass. Et elle était également curieuse de découvrir les deux autres amies de son fils. Deux petites brunes qui de prime abord semblaient totalement banales et dont la mise vestimentaire criait leur origine moldu. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez l'une des deux.

Quelque chose qui rappelait à Augusta de bien triste souvenir. Celle-ci se souvenait bien évidemment de la meilleure amie de sa belle-fille. Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ? Et en avoir le portrait craché juste sous ses yeux ne pouvaient pas manquer de la surprendre. Seuls les cheveux roux et le visage constellé de tache de rousseur manquait au tableau. À ce détail près, l'enfant qu'elle avait sous ses yeux était une copie conforme de Mme Potter.

Mais la famille Potter au grand complet avait été massacrée et il n'en restait plus un seul...comment cela était-il possible ? Était-ce une nièce ? Une cousine éloignée ? Mme Potter...qu'elle était son nom de jeune fille déjà ? Augusta l'avait su dans le temps, mais cela remontait à tellement loin. Il faudrait qu'elle cherche dans ses vieux papiers...

Toujours était-il que ces trois filles avait changé son petit-fils en un garçon qu'elle ne reconnaissait qu'à moitié. Car le jeune Neville avait soutenu son regard pour ce qui devait être la première fois...depuis bien longtemps. Augusta était très fière de son autorité sur son petit-fils. Elle en avait fait un garçon bien élevé et beaucoup plus digne que nombre de ces enfants que les autres sang-purs s'évertuaient à élever avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

Son Neville avait été élevé à la dure et dans quelques années, les bénéfices finiraient par se faire sentir. C'était la manière des Londubats et elle avait toujours bien fonctionner. Même si Neville, privé de ses parents, avait été...un peu plus sensible et pleurnichard... et beaucoup moins réceptif à cette méthode.

Toujours est-il que son petit-fils avait visiblement pris un petit peu de caractère en trois mois. Et assez d'assurance pour faire les présentations comme cela était attendu de tout jeune homme de bonne famille. Il y aurait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire... Mais ces trois filles avaient apparemment réussi là où elle même avait échoué. Et sachant reconnaître ses erreurs et les qualités d'autrui, Augusta avait décidé qu'il était temps de donner son approbation à cette amitié. Et répondre à la lettre des Greengrass était un bon début.

-Lily Evans-

L'hiver 90-91 avait été le plus rude depuis plus de vingt ans et un an plus tard, la famille Evans guettait le moindre signe augurant le retour du froid pour cette année encore. Cependant, Leicester semblait avoir été relativement épargnée, cette année là. Il avait neigé, mais sans commune mesure avec l'année précédente. Aussi les Evans étaient rassurés et fêtaient Noël dans la joie et la sérénité.

La veille au soir, la famille s'était gavée de Mince Pie, de Roast Potatoes, de Christmas Pudding et de Trifle. Kathleen et Lily avaient ainsi passé un long moment mère-fille en cuisine à préparer tout cela. Et ce matin, Amber, bien que l'ainée de Lily, était toute excitée par les cadeaux. Puis soudain, elle s'était figée et mise à compter sur ses doigts, trois fois de suite.

 **« Il y a un cadeau de trop »** finit-elle par déclarer, d'un ton sans réplique, très sûre d'elle.

Chez les Evans, tout le monde faisait un petit cadeau à tout le monde. Ce qui faisait qu'il y avait toujours douze cadeau très exactement sous le sapin. Hors, il y en avait treize. Cela rompait avec la tradition. Et Amber était superstitieuse. Il n'y avait donc pas à douter que si Amber déclarait qu'il y avait un cadeau de trop, c'est que c'était forcément le cas.

Et en effet, il y avait cinq types de papier cadeau sous le sapin, quatre familiers...et un paquet solitaire d'un rouge Gryffondor criard. Le paquet n'avait pas de mot d'accompagnement mais tout le désignait comme étant pour Lily. Celle-ci regarda alors ses parents et Amber en quête d'approbation. Elle n'attendait de cadeau de personne et avait convenu avec ses amis d'attendre la reprise pour échanger leurs cadeaux.

 **« C'est pour toi Lily. Vas-y, ouvre-le ! »** l'intima Amber avec excitation.

Lily n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'ouvrir un cadeau d'origine inconnu en provenance du monde sorcier. C'était comme ouvrir un paquet contenant une bombe et prier pour qu'elle n'explose pas. Et même si le contenu de ce paquet était normal pour une sorcière, il ne ferait que montrer à sa famille moldue à quelle point elle était différente désormais. Il ne sortirait rien de bon de ce paquet. Mais si elle refusait de l'ouvrir, ce serait sans doute encore pire.

Alors, Lily prit son courage à deux mains, déchira le paquet... et ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec une matière douce et soyeuse qui ne l'étonna que davantage.

 **« C'est une robe ? Non ! Une cape ! »** s'exclama Amber, toujours plus enthousiaste alors que Lily dépliait délicatement le tissu, tellement doux qu'il semblait lui couler dans les mains comme de l'eau. **« Une cape noire et scintillante ! Enfile-la ! Je veux voir ce que donne la coupe ! »**

S'exécutant, Lily passa la cape sur ses épaules et demanda :

 **-Alors, j'ai l'air de quoi ?**

 **« D'un...euh... »** hésita Amber **« D'une tête flottante. Sans corps. Tu as toujours été un peu flippante, Lily. Mais là... Si tu sors comme ça dans la rue, tout le monde va te prendre pour un fantôme et s'enfuir en courant »** conclu t-elle en retournant la situation, gênante, en tentative d'humour.

 **« Une cape d'invisibilité »** lâcha Richard, le père des filles, dans un souffle **« Je viens de voir deux choses impossibles avoir lieu sous mes yeux en l'espace de quatre mois. Tu pourrais m'annoncer que les dragons et les fées existent qu'à ce stade, je ne m'étonnerais plus de rien. Je pense que je peux mourir en paix dans mon ignorance, désormais. »**

 **« Allons Richard... »** fit semblant de réprimander, Kathleen, leur mère, cependant tout aussi abasourdi que lui **« Je n'y connais pas grand chose en magie...mais est-ce bien convenable ou ne serait-ce que légal d'offrir une cape d'invisibilité à une enfant de douze ans, Lily ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas »** avoua Lily **« Le mot d'accompagnement dit que la cape a appartenu à Potter. Un...euh...ami. Ne vous en faites pas, je n'utiliserais pas cette cape de manière inconsidérée. Si je l'utilise. »**

 _L'important, ce n'est pas de respecter le règlement, mais de ne pas se faire prendre. Et crois-moi, Lily-jolie, il n'est pas né le professeur qui arrivera à me prendre sur le fait contre mon gré._

Alors c'était ça le passe-droit de cette enflure de James.?! Durant tout ce temps ! Lily devait admettre que ça expliquait bien des choses... Et avoir maintenant cette cape entre les mains... ses mains qui s'étaient resserrées sur la cape de manière étonnement possessive.

 _Maintenant, James est mort. Il repose en paix et sa cape est à moi. Mienne._

L'invisibilité. Un pouvoir si puissant. La seule idée de tout ce que Lily pouvait faire avec un tel pouvoir excitait sa convoitise et la rendait jalouse de quiconque penserait seulement à se donner un droit quelconque sur cette cape. Elle était à elle. Tout à elle. Rien qu'à elle.

Une seule question la taraudait. Qui était la personne qui lui avait remis cette cape en mémoire de James ? Comment l'avait-elle obtenu de James en premier lieu ? Pourquoi lui remettre un objet d'une telle valeur ? Et pourquoi James s'en était séparé, en temps de guerre, alors même que sa cape était sans doute l'un des artefacts le mieux à même à défendre sa vie ?

Sauf si le mystérieux donateur de la cape était aussi le meurtrier de James. Dans ce cas, qu'elle était le but de lui donner la cape ? Lui envoyer un message ? Du style : _J'ai tuer Potter et tu es la prochaine. Tiens, tu me fais tellement pitié que je te donne sa cape pour pimenter le jeu._ Ou : _James est mort à cause de moi. Désolé de vous avoir privé de votre cher et tendre. Tenez, ce n'est pas grand chose mais voilà un lot de consolation_ ?

Si c'était la seconde option...Potter ne lui manquait vraiment pas et la cape ne faisait que le rappeler à son mauvais souvenir. En plus de lui donner l'impression de devoir quelque chose à la famille Potter. Si c'était la première option... et bien maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était morte, major de promotion de Poudlard, elle savait qu'elle s'était probablement faite des ennemis et qu'elle avait probablement été tué à cause de la guerre ou d'une rivalité quelconque.

Ça n'aurait rien de surprenant qu'elle est encore des ennemis dix ans plus tard par delà la tombe. Ça serait amusant que ces ennemis conçoivent des scrupules à attaquer une gamine de douze ans. Parce que Lily n'aurait, elle, absolument aucun scrupule à utiliser la cape et ses connaissances pour défendre sa vie, quitte à tuer si nécessaire. C'était sa deuxième chance. On ne lui donnerait sans doute pas une troisième, ce qui ne la rendait que d'autant plus précieuse.

Et justifiait son urgence à en apprendre plus, le plus vite possible pour se défendre contre toute menace de sorciers plus âgés et potentiellement hostile. Autant de chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas partager avec sa famille. Même si ça avait failli lui échapper à l'évocation de Potter. Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas se résoudre à expliquer à ses parents qu'elle avait la mémoire d'une autre Lily d'une autre époque dans la tête.

Et que cette Lily avait autrefois épousé ce suffisant de Potter. James Potter qui avait possédé cette cape et s'en était servi impunément durant des années, sous son nez, à enfreindre le règlement sans jamais être puni. Pour Potter, enfreindre le règlement, faire des crasses à Severus et faire enrager Lily était une sorte de sport. Et Potter avait ses groupies pour l'encourager à continuer, dans l'impunité la plus totale. Tout ça à cause de cette cape. Qui était maintenant à elle.

Et bien...c'était un juste retour des choses. Et si Lily était très honnête lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'elle ne s'en servirait pas inconsidérément...elle avait bien l'intention de s'en servir malgré tout. Et elle voyait déjà _comment_ et _quand_.

* * *

 _Mot de l'auteur :_

 _Désolée pour le retard d'une semaine ! Je suis vraiment... vraiment désolée. Pour la peine le chapitre est un poil plus long._

 _Bon, sinon, je me permets de m'étendre sur un gros doute concernant l'intrigue :_

 _Est-ce que je laisse la dimension "Voldemort à la pierre" ou pas ? C'est mon gros gros dilemme. Car pour éviter le mary-sue, qui dit personnage principale plus puissant -Et Lily Evans est une sacrée "Harry_Potter_2.0" dans son style. De plus, donner directement la pierre à Voldemort m'oblige à réécrire entièrement l'histoire puisque Voldemort revient directement, plus puissant que jamais. (Héroïne plus puissant, Méchant plus puissant, logique)._

 _Sauf que je vois pas comment faire entrer Voldemort dans l'intrigue s'il a la pierre et comment faire en sorte que Lily gagne contre lui. (au moins, une première fausse victoire pour relancer l'intrigue au début). Amis lecteurs, si vous avez des propositions, je suis toute ouïe. Pour l'instant, j'ai supprimé l'élément "Voldemort à la pierre" pour me permettre de l'utiliser...ou non. Je verrais par la suite si je le réutilise ou pas...Mais je voulais laisser une incertitude...pour me permettre plus de liberté._

 _Voir carrément...réécrire une partie du canon : J.K.R. dit que la pierre existe. Mais j'écris une fanfiction alors je peux choisir de dire qu'elle n'existe pas. Et faire du 100% originale en faisant revenir Voldemort autrement. En expliquant autrement sa pseudo-immortalité. Ça demanderait BEAUCOUP d'inspiration mais pourquoi pas. En tout cas, si vous avez une idée, proposez là. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais prendre vos idées telle quelle mais vous savez comment ça marche :_

 _Quelqu'un donne une idée. Un autre en propose une autre. Ça donne un joli débat autour de plein d'idée et finalement, L'IDÉE avec un grand I finit par émergée d'elle même. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais j'avoue être dans le noir au delà du chapitre 8. La version n°1 du chapitre 5 devait justement être une confrontation précoce avec Voldy. Comme vous le voyez...j'ai lâchement renoncé devant la pression. ^_^_

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

Et non, pas de réponse détaillés et au cas par cas pour aujourd'hui. Juste un grand merci pour les 4 petites review du précédent chapitre...et pour mes 27 followers ! Ce n'est pas beaucoup... mais étant donné la thématique ouvertement lesbienne et mes choix d'auteure parfois contestable, je suis très contente. Et puis, c'est un début de fiction.

Bon, je sors le fondant au chocolat pour le 100e follower. Et en attendant, je continue de m'accrocher et c'est grâce à vous. Merci pour votre intérêt pour le couple Hermione/Lily qui est pour le moins...original.

Bon, comme d'habitude, je m'hasarde à vous donnez une date de publication pour le prochain chapitre qui n'est absolument pas contractuelle. Et je vous dirais donc : **_entre le 11 et le 18 février pour le chapitre 6._** Je vous donne donc rendez-vous dans deux bonnes semaines et vous souhaite d'ici là de bonnes lectures, sur cette page, le fandom lesbien et la communauté lesbienne de fanfiction (qui est plutôt active, je trouve, surtout pour les lecteurs anglais).

* * *

Petites news pour ceux qui passerait et qui se demande pourquoi il n'y a pas de nouveau chapitre... Lorsque j'écris ces lignes, nous sommes le 14 février très tôt le matin (et donc pile entre le 11 et le 18 février) et je dois vous annoncer à regret que je serais pas dans les temps publier. Oui, je suis très en retard. Et j'ai envie de pleurer. Parce que l'inspiration est là et que j'ai juste pas assez de temps pour me consacrer pleinement à l'écriture.

Dans tout les cas, je vous abandonne pas. (De toute façon, le couple Hermione/Lily est tellement rare que ce serait un sacrilège de m'arrêter en si bon chemin) Juste...le boulot. La vie. Et toutes ces choses. Je garde à cette fic la priorité sur mes autres projets...ce qui en dit long sur le temps libre dont je dispose en ce moment :'(

* * *

Bises.


End file.
